The Fallen Seraph
by Yamato Minamoto
Summary: As possessor of the 14th Longinus and son of one of the four great Seraph Yamato had the potential to become one of the strongest within Heaven possibly even surpassing Michael. At least, until unfortunate events led to his fall from grace. Now part of the Grigori Yamato's life has become a lot more interesting as new challenges lay ahead. OCxHarem, IsseixHarem, gender bends.
1. OC Bio, Prologue

**The Fallen Seraph**

As possessor of the 14th Longinus class sacred gear and son of one of the four great Seraph Yamato had the potential to become one of the strongest within Heaven possibly even surpassing Michael. At least, until unfortunate events led to his fall from grace. Now part of the Grigori Yamato's life has become a lot more interesting as new challenges lay ahead. OCxHarem IsseixHarem also a couple of gender bends. Might have lemon in the future, definitely a few limes.

* * *

 **Writer-kun: Quick note beforehand, what you see now is the OC Bio** **before** **he fell. This bio will be updated with new features each time a new segment of the story starts (Prologue, Pre-canon, Canon). The reason I'm doing it like this is because this way I do not betray what is going to happen too much. Have fun reading and don't forget to read my author note at the end.**

* * *

 **OC Bio 1.0**

 **Name:** Minamoto, Yamato

 **Age:** 11

 **Affiliation:** Heaven, Uriel Gabriel and Metatron, Himself

 **Race:** Human/Angel Hybrid

 **Family:  
** Uriel (Mother, Alive)  
Unknown Father (Unknown)  
Minamoto no Yoshitsune (Ancestor, deceased)  
God (Grandfather, unknown)

 **Aliases/Titles:  
** Black Dragon Emperor/Kokuryuuko (Shared with Akame)  
Gabriel's body pillow (The Seraph aside from Gabriel)

 **Hair:** White neck length hair with bangs covering his forehead and framing the side of his face.

 **Eyes:** Ice blue

 **Height:** 5'2ft

 **Body type:** Slightly muscular, lean and athletic. The perfect build for an agile and fast fighter. He is stronger than he looks.

 **Personality:** Kind, Caring, Innocent, Submissive, Protective, Friendly, Gentleman, Helpful, Childish, Observant, Patient, Mature (when in serieus situations)

 **Likes:** Akame, Training, Maintaining his gear, Being a step ahead of others, His friends, Cute things (Although no one knows about that), His mother, Gabriel and Metatron.

 **Dislikes:** Perverts, Treating women badly, Being looked down upon, Arrogant pricks, Seeing the people he cares about get hurt, Being treated like a child, When he is alone.

 **Weapons:** Shadow Gear (Longinus class Sacred Gear), Murasame

 **Traits:** Apprentice swordsman, Novice dagger user, Beginner magic user, Adapt martial artist and hand to hand combatant, Novice tactician, Natural affinity with monsters and yokai (heritage).

(A/N: Traits have levels: Beginner 0-100, Novice 100-250, Apprentice 250-450, Adapt 450-700, Expert 700-1000, Master 1000-2000, Legendary/Natural Affinity 2000+. And there still can be a difference in skill even if they are the same 'level'.)

 **Appearance:** With his slightly muscular, lean and athletic build and gorgeous and innocent face Yamato is considered a bishounen. His trademark white hair and his ice blue eyes are captivating to look at, and the innocence he radiated made it even more so. His wings are the purest of white with golden stripes through it.

 **Friends/Acquaintances:** Akame, Murasame, Gabriel, Metatron, Michael, Uriel, Ulid, Elisa, Brandol

 **Status:** Alive

* * *

 **Shadow Gear**

 **Name:** Shadow Gear

 **Class:** Longinus 'High Class'

 **Form:** The shadow gear takes the form of a sleek draconic gauntlet which appears on the right arm. The gauntlet is completely black with a blood red Gem on top of it. Spikes come out of the side of the top bit of the gauntlet. These spikes have a kind of dark grey color with the claws being the same kind of color. The gauntlet is much more sleek and fits the form better than the boosted gear gauntlet which is more bulky.

 **History:** The Shadow Gear houses the spirit of the third and strongest heavenly dragon Akame better known as the Shadow Dragon. She was defeated and put into the Shadow Gear as a result of the fight from Albion and Ddraig. The three factions were afraid Akame might go on a rampage since Albion and Ddraig were defeated. So they ambushed her and took her down by surprise thus putting her spirit into the Shadow Gear.

You could say that Akame's powers resembled those of Ddraig. In truth however this is the opposite. Ddraig's powers resemble those of Akame. You see Akame was the first, the original Heavenly Dragon. For a very long time Akame was alone. Great Red saw this and felt pity. To relieve her loneliness he created 2 other dragon with Akame as a base. These Dragons were known as Albion and Ddraig. However even though they had Akame as base they did not fully have the same power as her. Through their own decisions and personality they developed their own versions of their powers. Albion's powers became the polar opposite, while Ddraig's powers became similar to those of Akame. And thus instead of one, there were three Heavenly Dragons.

Akame has a very kind Onee-san like character, can be childish sometimes and likes to tease Yamato. While she was still able to take physical form she looked like a beautiful bishoujo. She has long flowing black hair that reaches to her lower back with bangs covering her forehead and framing the side of her face and falling over her shoulder. She has a big bust and a nice plump ass. Akame reaches a height of 5'9ft (Based on Akame from Akame ga Kill). She takes on the title of Black Dragon Empress which has caused rumors about the wielder of the Shadow Gear being Akame's mate. Akame herself denies this and says that she has yet to find any wielder interesting enough to be her mate. Even though she won't admit it, she has a crush on Yamato and might see him as a worthy mate in the future.

 **Inner workings:  
** Like the boosted gear the Shadow gear can boost its users power every 10 seconds. There however is one fundamental difference.

The boosted gear doubles the users stats with its boosts. The Shadow gear is different because it doesn't only boost all stats equally. For it can like the boosted gear double ones power, but it can also increases one stat by 3 times while it increases the other stats by 1.5 thus specializing in one stat with the cost of lowering the other stats. Here is an example of the boosted gear and the Shadow gear.

Boosted Gear  
STR: 1 - 2  
AGI: 1 - 2  
END: 1 - 2  
DEX: 1 - 2  
MAG: 1 - 2

Shadow Gear (specialized)  
STR: 1 - 1,5  
AGI: 1 - 3  
END: 1 - 1,5  
DEX: 1 - 1,5  
MAG: 1 - 1,5

To choose which stat to prioritize the user of the Shadow Gear has to either mentally or verbally say which stat for instance: 'Boost Strength!' or 'Strength!'. The user is able to switch the priority during the fight by once again giving a mental or verbal command. There is a cooldown period of 2 minutes before you can change the specialization, this however can be reduced if the user is more experienced with the Shadow Gear. This however can never go below 5 seconds.

Because the Shadow Gear can either boost all of its stats by 2 or specialize in one stat it can adapt to fit the situation perfectly making it very versatile. This is also the reason why the Shadow Gear (even if it's similar to the Boosted Gear) is a High class Longinus and not a Middle class.

STR = Strength, overall power and damage you do  
AGI = Agility, overall speed and movability  
END = Endurance, the overall amount of damage you can take and how durable your defense is  
DEX = Dexterity, overall reaction speed and process speed  
MAG = Magic, overall magic capacity, capability and strength

 **Abilities and Callouts:**

 **Boost:** Boosts the user's power every 10 seconds until they reach their limit, this call can be used without the 10 second limit when in Balance Breaker.  
 **Enhance [Stat]:** Enhances the chosen stat of the user, increasing the chosen stat by 3 times with each boost while the other stats increase by 1,5.  
 **Equalize:** Resets the Enhancement that is active to the default of all stats being boosted 2 times.  
 **Release:** Releases all the stored up power for a short period of time, drastically increasing the user's stats and allowing powerful attacks.  
 **Reset:** Called when the user uses up all the stored power of the Shadow Gear after an Release. Boost is unavailable for a short amount of time after Reset has been called out.  
 **Overflow:** Called when the Shadow Gear wielder reaches his/her limit, if the power isn't released within a certain time frame after the announcement it will be forcibly drained to prevent damaging the user. Boost is unable for an amount of time is the power is forcibly drained, the amount of time depending on how heavy the drain was.  
 **Blade:** Summons Murasame, the divine sword crafted by Hephaestus herself that has been merged with the Shadow Gear by its first wielder.

Aside from all this the shadow gear users also gain the power to manipulate the darkness element. Allowing them to create shadow weaponry and fire darkness based attacks.

* * *

 **Murasame:** Is a sentient sword housing the spirit of the lost Dragon King Murasame whom was the strongest of the dragon kings before being sealed. She was and still is, close friends with Akame and was also present at the time she was attacked. The two fought valiantly but in vain, in the end Murasame was the first to fall out of the two. Later Hephaestus used a fang of Akame to create a sword and imbued the soul of Murasame to it. This sword was later given to the first wielder of the Shadow Gear who (much to Akame and Murasame's happiness) combined the two and merged Murasame with the Shadow Gear. Overtime however Murasame became forgotten and less used in favor of the Shadow Gear or because the users just weren't powerful enough to unlock her and was seen more as a useful tool then the (powerful) entity she was. Hence why she never unlocks her full potential unless someone knows her name and appreciates her and doesn't just treat her like a common tool.

Her usual appearance (and this was also the one before she merged with the shadow gear) is a black katana with engraving on the side of the blade with her name written in draconic. The blade has a long handle allowing it to be either used with one hand or 2 hands, the handle is crimson with black gems along the center line on each side (these gems are highly pressurized and polished scales from Akame). The blade has a standard black guard fitting for a katana. The sheath itself is also black with once again her name in crimson engraved on it in draconic.

The appearance of the blade is different once she has acknowledge the user. In this state the blade is also black however the draconic engravings now glow crimson and it glows crimson along the edge of the blade. Furthermore the blade now is more powerful and can unleash crimson energy waves. If the full power is unleashed the blade starts to radiate a deep crimson aura giving it a menacing look. The rest of the blade isn't any different, the only difference is that the engravings on the sheath now also have a crimson glow.

Once Murasame acknowledges a user she just like Akame will communicate with the user through telepathy. She is not able to manifest a physical form. Stories from Akame however, indicate that in her human form she looked like a beautiful bishoujo with long flowing white hair that reaches to her back with bangs covering her forehead and framing the side of her face and falling over her shoulders. She has a big bust bigger then Akame's and a nice plump ass. She is just a bit little taller than Akame with her reaching a height of 5'10ft (Based on inner Moka from Rosario Vampire with a bit of Momoyo from Majikoi mixed in personality wise). Just like Akame she acts like an Onee-san towards people she acknowledges and respects, but is cold and looks down on people she doesn't recognize. She is also more mature compared to Akame and thus teases Yamato less.

* * *

 **Writer-kun: As you can see this is just the bio of my OC, Yamato Minamoto. This is just to give you guys a taste of what my story is going to be like. That's why I would like to ask your feedback and don't hesitate to be critical since it helps me improve! I do have to note beforehand that while the sacred gear does look similar it will get extra features which differ greatly from the boosted gear. And technically in this story the boosted gear is the copy ;P. I have already written one part of the prologue (it's going to have 3 parts because it's incredibly long since I got a little carried away) which I most likely put up next week, depending on how much feedback I get I might also change a few things.**

Unknown person: A WEEK! Ah man!

 **Writher-kun: Yamato! What are you doing here! You aren't supposed to appear until the prologue!**

Yamato: Weeeell. I got bored and wanted to have some fun.

 **Writer-kun: *sigh* Well at least you are the only one.**

 **Unknown person: [Yamato!]**

 _Unknown person: Where are you!_

 **Writer-kun: You have got to be kidding me.**

 **Unknown person: Oh hey! Its writer-kun!**

 _Unknown person: oh o. We weren't supposed to appear yet._

 **Writer-kun: Hello Akame,** _Murasame._ **Indeed you weren't supposed to appear yet. Well can't do anything about it now. I was just about to wrap this up, you guys want to help?**

Yamato: Sure! Well that was it for today guys!

 **Akame: [Come again next time for…]**

 _Murasame: The Fallen Seraph, Prologue: A fall from grace [1/3]~!_

 **Writer-kun: Thank you for reading an until next time~!**

 _ **Everyone: Bye~!**_

 **2342 words**

 ***13-9-2017, small update changed a few overlooked mistakes.**


	2. Prologue: A fall from grace 1-3

**Prologue, A fall from grace [1/3]**

 **Harem list:**

 **Yamato:** -

 **Issei:** -

 **(Members will be added in correlation to the story)**

"What do you want?" = Regular speech  
'Alright let's do this!' = Thoughts  
" **Dragon shot!"** = Attacks

 **[You'd better not underestimate us!]/[Boost!]** = Akame out loud  
 _ **[Ready when you are.]**_ = Akame in thoughts

" _Best not forget about me!"_ = Murasame out loud  
' _You are by far the best wielder I have ever had.'_ = Murasame in thoughts

 **{I am deeply ashamed.}/{Boost!}** = Ddraig out loud  
 _ **{Let's show them partner!}**_ = Ddraig in thoughts

 **(Your wielder is interesting as always Akame.)/(Divide!)** = Albion out loud  
 _ **(Don't be reckless Valerie.)**_ = Albion in thoughts

Be careful that is the Black Dragon Emperor! = Other sacred gears/means of communication

A/N: = Author note  
-S- = Small time skip  
-L- = Large time skip

* * *

 **Writer-kun: Hello readers! This is my first fanfiction so please keep that in mind while reading this. You have already seen the OC Bio before this and now it's time for the next part. This is the first of a two part prologue since it would be too long to release both as one chapter (it might even become 3 parts judging by the amount of words I am already at while writing the second part).**

Yamato: All because you had to get carried away with writing.

 **Writer-kun: Hehehe *scratches the back of his head*. Well I prefer long stories if I read them so I'm doing the readers a favor :)!**

Yamato: I guess if you look at it that way…

 **Akame: [Now come on Yamato, don't be so mean towards Writer-kun.]**

 _Murasame: Yeah, even if it is long whatever he wrote can't be that bad. I mean he wrote us after all!_

Yamato: *mumbling* He could have changed a few things.

 _ **Akame & Murasame: [WHAT DID YOU SAY!?]**_

 **Writer-kun: You should run bro.**

Yamato: Why they are in my mind.

 _ **Akame & Murasame: [NO WE ARE NOT!]**_

Yamato: SHIT! HOW!? *Runs away*

 _ **Akame & Murasame: [GET BACK HERE!]**_

 **Writer-kun: I am the writer I can do whatever I want.**

Yamato: FUCK YOU! OUCH! OW! OOF! NOT THE FACE! OOOOOOOOW!

 **Writer-kun: I guess I will answer the reviews since the rest seems to be *looks back* 'preoccupied'.**

 **Writer-kun: The first review is from RevansStories. I am glad that you like the story already and I hope I will not disappoint! You don't have to worry too much about the harem, while he will get quite the number of girls it won't be overboard and there will be enough character development considering the romance, it won't be Guy + Girl and now make babies. Besides that not all the girls will continuously be with or in the proximity of Yamato (and Issei), he'll have quite the number of girls who will most of the time require to be somewhere els either because of their position or work so it won't be as draining as you might think. Besides this is fanfiction key word fiction so it doesn't have to be too realistic. Oh and the harems will stay secret throughout the story I will only add a girl to the list once she has feelings for Yamato/Issei.**

 **Up next is BANKAIZEN. Well I hope it stays that way for you and others :).**

 **Next review is from fraxures. I am glad you like the introduction. It is honestly one of the things I enjoy the most about writing stuff, I really enjoy creating the character and putting down a concept of their power and everything. The Bio you just saw is quite small in comparison to the full one I have already written. And you don't have to wait any longer! The next chapter is here!**

 **Next review is from tyson113. Well here is more hope you enjoy :)!**

 **Next review is from Zanhcrow. Glad you like it, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Next review is from DaveGLJ98. While I don't want to reveal too much of the future I can tell you that he will (at least somewhat depending on your opinion of how he is supposed to look) look the part of having worked for his powers and won't be a small shota. I actually made a mistake in the earlier OC Bio (which I already removed) in which it already betrayed that he wasn't going to be a shota. I am glad you like the concept and hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Writer-kun: Well those were the reviews. I would like to thank the reviewers for putting in the effort to write a review and I hope I won't dissapoint!**

 **Writer-kun: Now are those three done yet *turns around*.**

Yamato: OW! OOF! OUCH! PLE, UGH! ASE, GUH! STOP AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

 **Writer-kun: Ahem! I think we should start the story, would you guys like to do the honors?**

 **Akame: [Ah yes. Grab something to eat or drink~!]**

 _Murasame: Either sit down or lay down and get yourself comfy~!_

Yamato all beaten up: nfd endfoy eh ory~! (And enjoy the story~!)

 **Writer-kun: Disclaimer, I do not own Highschool DxD or any other characters/concept from other anime you might recognize, the rights go to their respective owners so please support the official release. I do own my OC's and any original concepts you see.**

* * *

" _Listen Yamato, one can never be loved by everyone. There will always be a person who will hate you for the most trivial of reasons."  
_ _-Murasame_

 **08:00, Unknown house, Heaven, 7 years before canon**

[3rd Person POV]

Sitting on the side of the bed was a 11 year old boy. This boy has neck length white hair with bangs covering his forehead. He has beautiful ice blue eyes and a face that just radiated innocence. He is 5'2 feet tall which is quite tall for children his age and due to constant training he has a lean and muscular body fitting his speedy and mobile fighting style.

'Today is the day.' Thought the boy with barely hidden anxiety. 'The day I get to do the test to earn my second pair of wings.'

"What does he mean with second pair of wings?" You may ask yourself. Well you see this boy isn't just a regular human, no far from it, this boy is a human angel hybrid. Born from a human father whom he never really knew since he abandoned both him and his mother the moment he found out they weren't human. And an angel mother. Not just any angel mind you! No, his mother was none other than Uriel one of the four great Seraph!

'Today all the one winged angels in combat group 2 will fight in a tournament to try and unlock their second pair of wings.' Combat group 2 was as the name suggest a combat group existing out of 160 two winged angels.

Right now you may think "Wait hold up, this kid is 11 years old and he is already fighting with full blown angels in a tournament? He's too young!" Well he is powerful enough to compete with them [A/N: I mean you do know who is mother is right?]. And because his mother was one of the four great seraph and usually quite busy he had to take care of himself for most of the time which caused him to mature quite quickly. That and certain events in the past. "What has happened in the past then?" is probably what you are thinking now. Well we are just going to keep that secret for now shall we?

'Oh god, I am so nervous.' thought the boy while looking at his shaking hands. 'My hands won't stop shaking!' He clasped his hands together to try and stop the shaking.

 _ **[Come on Yamato calm down it is just a little test nothing to worry about.]**_ A sweet feminine voice could be heard inside of his head, the kind of voice you would picture coming from an Onee-san type of girl.

The owner of this sweet feminine voice was the third heavenly dragon known as the 'Shadow Dragon' or 'Black Dragon Empress' Akame. She is sealed in his Sacred Gear, the Longinus class Sacred Gear Shadow Gear which is considered a high-class Longinus. [A/N: I am not going to give a full background story since it can already be seen in the character bio, unless it is asked by one of the people in the story itself.]

'Nothing to worry about!? Okaa-san, Gabriel-sama, Metatron-sama, Michael-sama and all the other Seraph will be watching.' The boy thought with a bit of irritation. 'So I have all the reason to be nervous, Aka-chan.'

Akame mentally rubbed the back of her head sheepishly [A/N: Just think of it in the way that her projection in Yamato's mind is doing that]. _**[Ah, well, if you put it that way…]**_

' _Great going Akame, way to calm him down.'_ Said a second tough and sultry feminine voice in the deep recesses of his mind. _'I think It would have been better if you let me try.'_

 _ **[Oi, Murasame! I am doing my best! Why don't you give it a shot if you think you can do a better job!]**_ The dragon spit out in an irritated tone.

Murasame, as Akame yelled out is the owner of the second feminine voice inside Yamato's head. This voice belongs to the Lost Dragon King Murasame whom was sealed inside of a blade made from Akame's fangs and merged with the Shadow Gear. [A/N: Again back ground story can be found in the character bio]

' _I was going to actually.'_ the sentient blade gave a mental smirk. _'Listen Yamato, there is no reason to stress out. Your Okaa-san as well as Gabriel-san and Metatron-san will be proud of you no matter the results. Besides that all of the other Seraph have already seen you train and fight so they know what you are capable of. If you believe in yourself and just do what you always do everything will be just fine.'_

Listening to what Murasame said he realized she was right. He has no reason to stress, if he believes in himself and just does his thing he will surely do good. 'You are right. They know what I am capable of and they don't judge me for my age, I'll be fine.' Yamato replied with a confident expression.

 _ **[I'll be…]**_

' _Fufufu, you were saying?'_

 _ **[…]**_

' _Not gonna say anything?'_ Asked Murasame with a smug smirk on her face.

 _ **[Fine. You were right.]**_ Akame pouted.

'Mura-san you shouldn't tease Aka-chan so much' Yamato though with a small frown visible on his face.

' _Oh don't worry Akame can handle a bit of teasing'_ Murasame replied with the same smirk still on her face.

 _ **[Mou~! Yamato! Help your partner out!]**_ Akame pleaded while pouting.

'Mura-san can you please stop teasing Aka-chan?' Sighed the white haired boy at the antics of both legendary dragons.

' _Of course, how can I deny my kawaii otouto?'_ Teased the lost dragon king with a grin on her face.

'P-Please don't tease me either!' Proclaimed the flustered boy with a face as red as a tomato.

'Knock, Knock'

Yamato got pulled out from his mental conversation as somebody knocked on his door from the other side. "Yamato, are you ready?" It was his mother Uriel asking him if he was ready for the test. She knew Yamato and could already guess that he would be extremely nervous.

"Yes Okaa-san, I am ready." Yamato stood up from the bed and started to make his way towards the door opening it to find his mother on the other side.

His mother was just as beautiful as Gabriel whom is said to be the most beautiful women in heaven. She has bright ice blue eyes and long wavy white hair falling down to her lower back with a few strands falling over her shoulders. A voluptuous figure with curves that would make any women jealous. She was wearing a white and golden robe underneath a white cloak with a big golden cross on the back. Over the cloak she wore sturdy golden shoulder plates. She also wore golden arm and shin guards and had a bright halo above her head.

"I see you have your combat clothes on." She noted before pouncing on her son and taking embracing him. "I am so proud of you! To already be doing the test to unlock your second pair of wings at this age is amazing!" The white haired angel chortled while hugging Yamato even tighter than the death grip he already was receiving. If it weren't for his training he was sure that his mother's grip would have been the end of him.

Yamato's combat clothes were a bit different than his mothers. Instead of the white and golden robe he wore white pants and shirt accentuated with gold trimming. He wore gold armored combat boots on his feet reaching up to his knee, white fingerless gloves on his hands and had a golden belt clasped around his middle. Instead of the customary cloak Yamato wore a white ankle high trench coat with golden accents [A/N, Same as Kirito's coat near the end of the Aincrad arc but instead of black with white accents its white with golden accents.] and on the back was a big golden cross. He also wore a golden shoulder guard on his left arm which was not as bulky as his mother's but instead lightweight so that it didn't slow him down too much, a light golden chest plate which continued on to his back, golden hip guards attached to his belt and a golden arm guard that he wore on his left arm while his whole right arm was clear. And of course he also had a bright halo shining above his head.

Returning the hug Yamato smiled "I am happy that you are so proud of me Okaa-san but we should get going, don't want to be late." Looking up at his mother he could see a similar smile spread across her face.

She didn't want to let go of her son but she knew he was right so she reluctantly let him go. "Of course, that wouldn't look good now would it?" She chuckled ruffling her sons hair.

"No, no it wouldn't." The white haired boy also chuckled while smiling towards his mother with one eye closed.

"Well then let's go!" Yamato roared.

 **[Yes let's show them to not underestimate us!]**

" _They won't know what hit them!"_

"Ara, ara." Uriel laughed at the enthusiastic battle cries from the three holding a hand in front of her mouth.

* * *

-S-

* * *

 **08:30, Testing grounds, Heaven, 7 years before canon**

[3rd person POV]

All the angels in combat group 2 that were judged ready for the promotion test had gathered at the testing grounds. Yamato having just arrived himself, caught many gazes from the older angels. Most out of respect, envy and pride for their fellow angel. But also a select few glares of jealousy and belittlement.

But there was only one person that glared at Yamato out of pure hatred. He had a muscular build, blonde shoulder length hair and emerald green eyes. His name was Xaladel. Before Yamato arrived he was the young upstart the next big thing in heaven, but after Yamato's arrival that all changed. He beat him and humiliated him anytime they would fight. He got made a laughingstock on numerous occasions, and he was sick and tired of it.

'This day, this test. It is going to be different. I am going to win and I am going to put that little brat in his place. There is no place for little kids on the battlefield!' The blond haired angel cackled inwardly as he imagined multiple scenario's in which he would beat Yamato into the ground.

After a few minutes the bell of a clock tower could be heard by the gathered.

On the podium in front of them the Seraph appeared with Michael and Gabriel in the center flanked by both Uriel and Metatron respectively and they once again were flanked by the other Seraph.

"Dear brothers and sisters. Today will be the day that you will ascend from humble roots, may those roots never be forgotten because they led you here" Michael bellowed "Today we have a tournament style test. We want you to give it your all and earn your second pair wings and ascend further in the holy path"

"The tournament brackets will be made public after this introduction and the first matches will start in 10 minutes" Metatron announced "In the first half of the tournament you will be fighting in 4 groups of 40 in elimination style rounds until 5 are left standing. Each group will start with 20 duos in round 1, then 10 duos in round 2 and 5 duos in round 3. The winners of round 3 will be mixed together and divided into 4 groups. This is where the second half of the tournament starts which will be held tomorrow without spectators aside from the seraph. Further details about the second half will be explained tomorrow to the victors."

"Do your best and make us proud." My mother added.

"Good luck everyone~!" Gabriel finished with a cheerful tone.

And with that all of the gathered angels dispersed to look at the brackets and prepare for their battles.

[Yamato's POV]

As I turned around to leave and take a look at the brackets… "Yamato-kun~" an all too familiar voice called out to me who's owners personality was easily recognized giving their identity away as…

"Yes Gabriel-sama?" I turned around to meet the most beautiful angel in heaven. Right before my eyes was none other than Gabriel herself, one of the four great seraph and most beautiful woman in heaven.

Gabriel had long curly blond hair that was just a tad shorter than Uriel's and framed her face on both sides with strands of hair falling over her shoulders. Gabriel's face could be described in two words: 'Divine beauty', the combination of her bright sky blue eyes that radiated her innocence and divinity combined with her long golden locks framing the side of her face was a sight to behold indeed. Her body no less impressive with the right measurements to make even the holiest of angels blush and be nervous in her presence. She had a voluptuous figure with a sizable bust and plump ass only rivaled by the other female seraph. She wore similar attire as Uriel only instead of the dominant white to gold she instead wore red to gold.

"Mou~, Yamato-kun~. I thought I told you to call me Gabriel or Onee-san. Not Gabriel-sama." The childish seraph pouted with an adorable face causing me to blush.

"B-b-but I ca-cannot do that! T-th-that would b-be inappropriate!" I managed to half speak half stutter out in my flustered state.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaase Yamato-kun, just for me?" she pleaded with the most irresistible look she could muster plastered on her face.

"Ngh!" Like a younger brother that gets pleaded to by his older sister I could not last and gave in with a heavy sigh. "Alright Gabriel, just for you."

"Yatta!" The overly energetic seraph exclaimed. "Now the next step is calling me Onee-san or Gabriel-neesan if you prefer." She said with enthusiasm not suited for this early in the morning.

My face turned bright red, nearly as bright as a tomato and I was spluttering for any words to say while both Akame and Murasame were laughing their asses off inside of my head.

 _ **[HAHAHA! This is great! It is always amusing to see you this flustered!]**_ The sealed dragon bellowed mentally rolling on the floor while clutching her stomach.

Murasame meanwhile tried to stifle her laughter but wasn't faring any better. _'Fufufu, it truly is amusing to see you like this.'_ The sentient sword giggled failing to hold back her laughter.

While I was still spluttering for something to say and my sacred gear and legendary sword were laughing their asses of I didn't notice a familiar form coming into view behind Gabriel.

"Ahem! I think you have teased Yamato enough Gabriel, he basically has smoke coming out of his ears." That smooth feminine voice which I quickly recognized as Metatron's, also one of the four great seraph.

Metatron had smooth and silky black hair which was quite rare for angels to have. Her hair reached to below her lower back stopping over her perfect bottom. Her face radiated power and maturity but also love and kindness. She had bangs falling over her forehead barely stopping above her emerald green eyes. Just like Gabriel she had a nice curvy figure with breasts just a tad smaller than Gabriel's but no less impressive. She again wore a uniform similar to Uriel and Gabriel, but instead of the dominant white accentuated by gold her uniform was mostly gold accentuated by white.

I sent a thankful look towards Metatron while mentally scolding both dragons for laughing at me.

"Mou~, Meta-chan~. Why can't I tease Yamato-kun?" Gabriel asked with a pout present on her face.

Sighing Metatron answered "because Yamato has to focus on the tournament. And that is very hard with you teasing him."

Coughing to regain my composure I nodded to Metatron "You are right Metatron-sama, I was just about on my way to look at the brackets to see who I will be up against."

"Well then, we should probably not keep you from doing so any longer. You will need time to prepare after all." Acknowledged the black haired seraph with a nod. "By the way you don't have to call me Metatron-sama."

"A-alright, excuse me, Metatron-san." I corrected myself with a slight blush.

"It's a good start I suppose." Metatron muttered to herself.

"Mou~, I wanted to spend more time with Yamato-kun~!" Gabriel once again pouted.

'Please don't! I need to prepare and focus!' I disagreed in my mind.

"Now, now Gabriel. I think you have held up Yamato for long enough now. You will have time enough after the tournament." My mother chimed in appearing behind Gabriel.

'Oh thank god.' Mentally relaxing I sent a grateful nod towards my mother.

And as to mock me, fate decided to slam my hopes of not ending up as a living body pillow into the ground. "Fine. But after the tournament I won't let him go until I'm satisfied!" Gabriel stated with a serious expression on her face which didn't suit her at all.

Mentally going wide-eyed I whined 'why me?' which once again set off both the dragons in my mind who started to laugh even louder than before.

Composing myself I spoke up "If you three don't mind I will be off then, only got 7 minutes left." And with a wave I turned around and started walking away preparing for the tournament.

Nearing the notice board I mentally spoke up 'Can you two calm down and stop laughing? I'd like to focus on the task at hand.'

Having calmed herself down Murasame spoke up _'Ah, I'm sorry. I've calmed down.'_

 _ **[I'm sorry as well. But you should have seen your face! It was hilarious!]**_

'Well at least you two had a bit of fun.' I said with a slight smile on my face.

Walking towards the noticeboard I saw most of the Angels gathered either looking at whom they were going to fight against or checking over there gear. I had went to do the same until I heard a yell coming from the direction of the board. "Oh no! Why do I have to go against Yamato in the first round!?" Recognizing that the yell belonged to Arandel an angel who is one of the worst combatants in combat group 2 I started to relax, the first round was going to be easy.

 _ **[Well that spares us the time to look for your opponent.]**_ Akame remarked while I mentally agreed.

'I guess I should check my gear over now. Better be safe than sorry.'

' _You do know I am always in top condition to fight, right?'_ Murasame questioned with a slight frown.

'Of course I know, and I do not doubt that. I was talking about my armor.' I replied while walking a little distance away from the notice board.

* * *

-S-

* * *

15 minutes had already passed without me being called forward to participate in my match. I had been observing every match of would be opponents to try and figure out their habits and patterns. Most of the fights were pretty standard and well balanced. But some stood out like Xaladel, Ulid, Elisa and Brandol. Those fights where hardly balanced and mostly one sided. Which was to be expected seeing as those 4 together with me are the top 5 fighters of combat group 2.

I have fought against all of those four before and know how to deal with all of them to certain extend and have confidence that I could beat them, although there was one person whom I felt uncomfortable with. _**[Thinking about Xaladel again?]**_ A caring voice rang from inside my mind.

'Yes.' I heaved a sigh. 'I can't seem to figure him out. He's unpredictable and reckless which severely hinders me in trying to find his patterns or predict him. But that is not the problem I have with him.' I paused for a second in thought about previous encounters I had with Xaladel.

'He is also very rash and ruthless and sometimes outright brutal compared to most angels.' I continued with a concerned tone. 'And whenever I am facing him he seems more brutal than normal, or what is normal for him. It is almost like he hates me. And I could have sworn I saw his wings flicker to black on some occasions when we faced each other.'

' _So that is why you are worried.'_ Murasame spoke up.

'Yes.' I confirmed. 'I know we aren't too different. Like him I am unpredictable, reckless on some occasions and ruthless as well. But I am not brutal by a long shot. I know how to control myself and I think things through.'

 _ **[You are worried he will fall?]**_ Akame questioned.

'Hmh' I agreed 'If he continues on this path chances are high he will make a mistake and fall from grace and might take someone with him. I just wish I knew why he doesn't like me. Most people do so what is his problem?'

' _Listen Yamato, one can never be loved by everyone. There will always be a person who will hate you for the most trivial of reasons.'_ The sentient sword said wisely.

I sighed. 'I guess you're right.'

Suddenly Michael's voice rang trough out the arena grabbing the attention of both me and one unfortunate individual. "Would the next two contestants Arandel and Yamato please step into the arena?"

"About damn time." I muttered slightly annoyed because of the wait.

The arena was a big colosseum style arena. The arena floor was entirely made from dirt with a small layer of white sand over it. The walls around the arena floor were made of a light gray color. Past the walls were stands where spectators would be seated and at the center of the left side of the arena was a VIP box for special guests.

I was already waiting in the arena by the time I saw a blonde haired boy slowly making his way inside as well. 'I pity him he looks scared and like he doesn't want to be here.' I stated with sympathy.

' _Can you really blame him though?'_ The sentient sword questioned. _'It is you he is fighting against.'_

'True.' I thought as I walked up to him and extended my hand.

"Aaah!" The sudden notion of me walking up to him and extending my hand caused him to flinch and step back giving a little yelp.

Sweatdropping I said "Relax I'm only wishing you luck, there is no reason to be so tense."

"H-h-hai." The scared boy stuttered while slowly reaching out for my hand and shaking it.

'This is going to be a pain to watch.'

 _ **[Yup, this just looks sad.]**_

' _Pathetic.'_

"Alright, combatants ready yourselves, the match will start in…" Michael announced with a hint of sympathy in his voice, most likely for Arandel.

"3…"

"2…"

"1..."

"Begin!"

"You have got the be kidding me right now." Not even one second after Michael gave the signal to start Arandel had already dropped onto the ground with his knees pulled up and arms shielding his face. Not being able to resist the urge to facepalm I slammed my palm against my forehead.

I started walking towards him which caused him to whimper more. "P-p-p-please don't h-h-hurt me, Y-y-y-yamato-sama!" He blurted out on the verge of tears.

"Dude for the love off all that is holy! Get up! You are a grown up angel get a hold of yourself!" I shouted.

Me shouting at him must have really scared him. Because the next thing I notice is this disgusting smell. "What in the world is this disgusting smell?" I questioned holding my nose.

' _D-did he just piss himself?'_ Murasame questioned while a puddle was slowly forming around Arandel.

"What the!" Quickly jumping back so nothing gets on my boots I yell out at him. "Dude! That is disgusting!"

 _ **[BWHAHAHA!]**_ Akame laughed mentally clutching her stomach. _**[This is comedy gold!]**_

Still with a disgusted look on my face I turned towards the spectator box where the seraph were seated I questioned. "Can we not stop this? It is clear he isn't going to fight and this display is just painful to watch."

"Very well I agree." Michael sighed with a sheepish smile. "This match is over! The winner is Yamato Minamoto!" Michael announced with a booming voice.

Turning around I saw Arandel being dragged away with light ropes around his wrists since the people that were dragging him away did not want to touch him.

I sighed and turned around walking toward the exit where I saw Ulid, Elisa and Brandol waiting for me. Giving a quick wave I walked over to them.

"Hey guys." I said with an unexcited tone.

"Yo, Yamato." Brandol greeted me with a fist bump. Brandol is a 19 year old boy. He has brown hair and eyes and a tan skin color. He is tall standing at 6'5ft and has a big and muscular build which earned him the nickname: Mountain. But me and his friends usually call him Bran. He wears a white sleeveless shirt and combat pants with golden trimming with a golden cross on the back of his shirt. Like me he has a golden belt clasped around his middle, golden knee length combat boots and bulky golden arm guards while he wears neither shoulder guards nor chest plate. And on his back he carries a big two-handed battle axe.

"Hey Bran" I replied halfheartedly giving him a fist bump in the process.

"Damn what's gotten into you?" Ulid asked me. Ulid is a 17 year old girl. She has auburn colored hair which reaches just to the middle of her back and fiery orange colored eyes which are accentuated by her perfect cream colored skin. She has a well-developed body with a modest bust and ass. She is the older sister of Elisa. She wears a red long-sleeved shirt with golden trimming, white pants with a golden belt keeping it up and a red cloak with a golden cross on the back. Her armor is mostly gold and follows a similar pattern as mine. She wears golden combat boots which are a tad lighter armored than mine, hip guards attached to her belt, arm guards which go up to her elbows, light armored shoulder guards and an equally light armored chest plate. To finish it off she has a sword in its sheath strapped to her hip.

"Well, have you seen the match?" I grumbled. "It was embarrassing to say the least."

"Ah come on cheer up Yamato-kun!" Elisa said with a cheerful smile. Elisa is the younger sister of Ulid by 2 years. She is a spitting image of her older sister although noticeably less developed in some areas. But she is confident that that will change one day and she will become like her sister. Elisa's clothes are similar to her sisters. She wears a red long-sleeved shirt with silver trimming, white pants with a silver belt keeping it up, white combat boots and a red cloak with a silver cross on the back. Her armor is mostly silver and lightly armored. She wears shin guards right above her combat boots, hip guards attached to her belt, arm guards which protect only her forearms, no shoulder guards and a light armored chest plate. To finish it off she has 2 daggers in its sheaths strapped to her hip.

"I guess. The only fights I'm really looking forward to are against you guys. But as it stands now we won't meet until the second half." I stated with a disappointed look.

"Well at least you will have something to look forward to then." Elisa beamed.

"I guess I do." I chuckled with a smile at Elisa's always cheerful nature while I pet her head causing her to blush.

"You know, you look cute when you smile like that." Ulid teased with a seductive look causing the heat in my cheeks to flare while Elisa and Bran tried to stifle their laughter.

"W-what are y-you talking about a-all of a sudden!" I sputtered cursing the fact that I'm easily embarrassed.

"Pffft HAHAHAHAHA" Bran laughed after a valiant effort of trying to hold in his laughter.

"Bran! You shouldn't laugh!" Elisa managed to say trying not to laugh.

"S-sh-shut up you two!" I yelled sending a glare in the direction of the young girl and adolescent boy. "It's not funny!"

"On the contrary it is very amusing for us. And you really are adorable" Ulid replied with a smirk.

"Sometimes I wonder how you haven't fallen yet with that sadistic personality of yours." I sighed shaking my head in the process.

"Well that is because I only do it to you. For some reason you bring out the worst in me. But that doesn't mean you are any less adorable~." She stated giving me a hug which in turn made my cheeks flare up even more if that is possible. I was highly convinced I was as red as a tomato by now. And Elisa now burst into full on laughter while Bran was clutching his stomach and rolling on the floor.

I sighed. "You guys are terrible friends sometimes. But you are my terrible friends and I wouldn't want to have it any other way." I smiled looking at the three across from me. They smiled back and I once again thanked my grandfather that I found such amazing friends who don't treat me any different because of my age or race.

"Hope you still think that way after I beat your ass tomorrow." Bran proclaimed giving a thumbs up and a big smile.

"Who says it is going to be you fighting Yamato-kun!" Elisa countered with a serious expression on her youthful face. "I will be the one that defeats him and win the tournament!"

"Now, now imouto, Bran. Let's not get ahead of yourselves. We all know neither of you will fight and beat Yamato-kun and that I will be the one to defeat him and claim victory." Ulid stated like it was a fact.

"Like hell you are!" Bran shouted.

"No way! Yamato-kun will lose to me and then forever worship me!" Elisa retorted causing everyone to pause and look at her in a 'What the fuck?' kind of manner.

After that slight pause the three started arguing there with me watching. "Now hold on guys there is no reason to fight." I tried to intervene but to no avail.

'They are just ignoring me.' I sweatdropped.

After they had settled down, which took 15 minutes, I spoke up. "Well speaking about the tournament we should get going again we still got more matches to fight" I addressed. "So let's make it to the second round tomorrow."

"Right!" All three roared at once.

* * *

-S-

* * *

The tournament went on with every angel giving it their all and some even rising above themselves and unlocking their second pair of wings. The fights where the top 5 participated in were pretty much one-sided. Everyone who had the misfortune to be pitted against one of them got decimated. Needless to say all 5 managed to get to the second round. In which they will be facing off tomorrow. But only one can be the winner and not everyone may like the results.

"Tomorrow that little brat is going down." A dark figure cackled like a mad man.

* * *

 **Writer-kun: This was the first of two parts from the prologue of The Fallen Seraph. I hoped you all enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Writer-kun: I want to quickly explain a few things before we end this:**

 **1: As you can see the prologue takes place 7 years before canon. For the time being it will stay this way. Canon will start eventually but there will still be 3-4 chapters of pre-canon depending on how many ideas I come up with and how long it will take to write the character development and other stuff.**

 **2: Yes there will be characters from other anime/games which you might have already seen from the OC Bio.**

 **3: I am all up for suggestions but if you suggest something it doesn't necessarily mean I will implement it. I already have a general idea where most things are going but give me enough incentive/explanation and I might just use it.**

 **4: There will be both a harem for Issei and Yamato. While I will write about Yamato and the interactions with his harem I will not do the same for Issei, unless there is either a POV switch to Issei or when Yamato is with Issei. While I do write about interactions that Yamato has with his harem I will not write out every single date he has that would be too much effort.**

 **5: I can already predict that you all are going to give me suggestions for the harems. And again while I'm not against it I already have the harems planned out. So there is a small chance that I will swap or add girls from DxD or other anime to either harem unless you give a good incentive/explanation. I will however keep some of the girls that you suggest in mind for a future idea that I have.**

 **6: I urge you to review. Reviews help me in figuring out what you guys like and what I can do to improve the story. Critical reviews are always welcome since they help me to improve as well, so long as you do not take it overboard.**

 **7: Reviews will be answered in the beginning of the story. If you reviewed on an older chapter while the next chapter is already published I will try to answer your questions in a PM.**

 **Before I forgot I have 2 requests for you guys.**

 **1: I am looking for an extra test reader to help me improve on my stories by giving feedback as well as checking for any mistakes that I let slip through. It would be preferred if you already have a history of writing stories since I could use the experience. PM me if you are interested :).**

 **2: I am looking for a theme song and intro scene for The Fallen Seraph. I have seen other writers do it and I really like it that it gives of a vibe like you are actually watching an anime. But I can't figure out what song to use and how to play the scene. So if anyone has any suggestions or tips PM me, it would be very appreciated :)!**

 **Writer-kun: Thank you for reading and until next time~.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Writer-kun: You thought we were done? No, no, no, we aren't done and by 'we' I mean Yamato.**

Yamato: Wait what? What are you talking about?

 **Writer-kun: You'll see. Just think of it as a little payback from last time when you barged in.**

Cheery voice: Yamato-kun~.

Yamato: Oh no! Oh grandfather please no!

*THUMP*

Gabriel: Yamato-Kun~! I am not letting you go until tomorrow~!

Yamato: No! Wait! Please! Writer-kun save me! Please!

 **Writer-kun: Bwhahahaha! You're on your own pall!**

Yamato: NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! WRITER-KUN! DON'T LEAVE ME!

 ***Fading footsteps and laughter***

 **Akame: [Well that was it folks.]**

 _Murasame: Join us next time with…_

Yamato: The Fallen Seraph, Prologue: A fall from grace [2/2]… PLEASE LET ME GO GABRIEL-SAMAAAAAA!

Gabriel: Never~!

 **Writer-kun: And now for real, thank you for reading and until next time~.**

 _ **Everyone: Bye~!**_

 ***Screen fades to black***

 _A little sneak peek of part 3._

 _It was like all time froze at the very moment those words left his mouth. Nobody moved and nothing made a sound. One could drop a needle and it would seem as loud as an explosion in this silence._

 _The first one to break the Silence was the white haired hybrid himself. "N-no…" He said in a quite whisper which was clearly heard by every spectator present. "T-t-that… t-that c-can't be t-true…" He whispered in disbelief, his throat was parched and his voice sounded hoarse._

 _The spectators were still stunned into silence by the utter shock of what had happened. None would have- no, could have even predicted that this would happen. Even the offender himself was surprised about what he had let slip from his mouth in anger, temporarily forgetting about all the rage he felt as well. Until they were all collectively pulled out of their stupor when the silence was once again broken by a hoarse cry from the young boy._

" _YOU'RE LYING!" He cried out, his voice cracking because of his parched throat and tears forming in his eyes. "THIS CAN'T BE TRUE! H-h-he would n-never have… H-he c-couldn't have… y-yo-YOU'RE LYING!" His sword clattered on the ground as it slipped from his grip and he dropped down on his knees gripping the side of his head with his hands._

" _heh… hehe… hehehe… hahahaha… hahahaHaHAhAhAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _End of the sneak peek._

 **7290 words**


	3. Prologue: A fall from grace 2-3

**Prologue, A fall from grace [2/3]**

 **Harem list:**

 **Yamato:** -

 **Issei:** -

 **(Members will be added in correlation to the story)**

"What do you want?" = Regular speech

'Alright let's do this!' = Thoughts

" **Dragon shot!"** = Attacks, very pissed off/strong people, gods

 **[You'd better not underestimate us!]/[Boost!]** = Akame out loud

 _ **[Ready when you are.]**_ = Akame in thoughts

" _Best not forget about me!"_ = Murasame out loud

' _You are by far the best wielder I have ever had.'_ = Murasame in thoughts

 **{I am deeply ashamed.}/{Boost!}** = Ddraig out loud

 _ **{Let's show them partner!}**_ = Ddraig in thoughts

 **(Your wielder is interesting as always Akame.)/(Divide!)** = Albion out loud

 _ **(Don't be reckless Valerie.)**_ = Albion in thoughts

Be careful that is the Black Dragon Emperor! = Other sacred gears/means of communication

A/N: = Author note

-S- = Small time skip

-L- = Large time skip

* * *

 **Writer-kun: Hello readers and welcome to the next part of The Fallen Seraph! I once again wish to apologize for my delay releasing this chapter, and I do hope you will enjoy the chapter now. I also wish to announce that I won't be uploading on a regular schedule anymore since college work is too much of a bitch and I can't accurately predict if I can make the deadlines so I'd rather not put any up. I will try and post one chapter every week and if I really don't have much to do you might even see two chapters in one week in the future :)!**

Yamato: Yo bro I hope you are alright now? Not feeling sick anymore.

 **Writer-kun: Yeh I'm feeling better. Still not at a 100% but better none the less.**

 **Akame: [Oh no! We can't have that if you are not feeling a 100% you need to rest.]**

 **Writer-kun: Wait what? Oooh! Why'd you just throw me on a bed?!**

 _Murasame: You need to rest. Here have some soup. Say Angh~._

 **Writer-kun: Huh?! What th- URGH! *Gulp* Yamato please do GAH! *Gulp* The reviews for me BLEGH! *Gulp***

 **Akame: [Mou~, stop struggling!]**

Yamato: Right… On to the reviews! *Grabs a piece of paper* So this is what he wants me to say? Alright.

Yamato: The first review is once again from RevansStories! While your OC looks interesting I do not exactly know why you send it? If you want me to implement it in the story I could give it a try but I'm not exactly sure if it would fit. And even than It might only be a slight cameo maybe more don't know. But I will see what I can do!

Next up is a review from DamoV2. Ah yes the *snickers* it kind off didn't feel right either and I immediately changed it once you had posted the review and I appreciate the tip :). I will however continue doing it in the 'pre-story' and 'post-story' sequences. And don't worry about your English it's fine I have seen worse than that before ;).

The next review is from TheUnknownUser2. If I have to be completely honest I have not yet decided what I want to do with them. While killing them off crossed my mind I don't really like the idea. Making them part of the harem is possible however it would be very long until they will see each other again and even then it still might not go through. I'm happy that you liked the chapter and hope that you will like this one just as much!

DaveGLJ98 has written the next review. I am really happy that you like the chapter and I deeply apologize for teasing you so much and still not following up with it, what I mean with that will be explained in the post-story section but you could possibly already guess why from the title. And don't worry about your reviews not being useful! They make me very happy and give me the drive to continue writing and entertaining you guys!

The next review was written by naruto. Thanks I'm happy that you liked it and I will!

And the final review is from a writer which I admire and look up to Kai x Kuroka. I am extremely happy that you like my story so far! I also really appreciate the advice and the support and will surely contact you if I need your help! The fact that you took your time to read my story really makes me happy and I do hope you enjoy the future content :D!

Yamato: Well those where the reviews. Writer-kun does thank everyone for the time they took to review his story and hopes you all will enjoy it! Writer-kun we should probably start the story by now.

 **Writer-kun: Go *gurgle* ahead!**

Yamato: Grab yourself a midday/morning/night snack.

 **Akame: [Make yourself comfortable.]**

 _Murasame: And enjoy the story~!_

 **Writer-kun: Disclaimer, I do not own Highschool DxD or any other characters/concept from other anime the rights go to their respective owners so please support the official release. I do own my OC's and any original concepts you see.**

* * *

"I will finally beat you today! Yamato! _"_

 _-Danil_

 **07:43, Testing grounds, Heaven, 7 years before canon**

[3rd person POV]

The remaining 20 angels had all gathered at the training ground and where talking among each other in anticipation of the arrival of the Seraph. Everyone seemed tense. Yesterday's final round was no joke. Some of the angels here had to push themselves past their limits to even manage to win. So it was no surprise to see that some of them already had their second pair.

The only angels that seemed to be at least a little relaxed were the angels in the Top 5 of combat group two. While they might have seemed relaxed they were still warry of both themselves and the new four winged angles. Because out of everyone from combat group two, they were the only people that could beat each other. At least before this tournament, because now the four winged angels also have a chance to beat them. Simply because they have more power, but that doesn't mean that they are unbeatable.

Yes, while it is true that four winged angels are stronger than two winged angels, they have only just gotten their second pair. They have no prior training with their new strength and aren't familiar with it yet. That they hold more power isn't a surprise. But because of that little fact, the fact that they have no training, they are beatable.

One of these so called elites of combat group two in particular was worrying himself about those four winged angels. While he is sometimes reckless in combat doesn't mean that he isn't cautious. He always studies his opponents the best he can before he engages in a fight. And because of the fact that there are no spectators allowed to watch he was seriously put off his game.

'Kuso.' The white haired boy thought with a frown. 'I can't gather any information regarding my opponents.'

 _ **[Ah don't worry so much Yamato.]**_ said the heavenly dragon residing in his sacred gear. _**[I'm sure we will be just fine.]**_

'I suppose. But I just can't shake the feeling that something is off and I don't know what.' Yamato replied a little worried. 'I feel like something terrible is going to happen and I want to be prepared.'

' _You worry too much sometimes.'_ Spoke the sentient sword. _'In a fight it is best to just take it easy and go with the flow."_

 _ **[And how well did that work out for you? Miss dragon sealed in a sword.]**_ Akame replied with a teasing tone.

' _Gah!'_ Suddenly the mental image of Murasame gets pierced by a big red arrow which read 'Hotheaded' _._

"Kuso, I just wish I wouldn't go in blind" Mumbled the hybrid.

"Wouldn't go blind in to what?" Said an unexpected guest from behind him.

Yamato was so focused that he didn't hear someone sneaking up from behind him. "Kya~!" So when he heard the unexpected voice behind him he yelped and jumped in the air.

"Fufufu, that was a rather cute reaction~." Turning around he could see that the offender was heavens little sadist herself, Ulid.

Turning crimson the startled boy scolded Ulid. "Can you just walk up and make your presence known like a normal person instead of sneaking up!? It's too early in the morning for this Ulid-baka!"

"I did actually, but you seemed to be too deep in thought to hear me." The auburn haired teen countered. "Besides you are even more adorable when you are angry~." The moment those words left her lips the white haired teen felt the heat rise up to his cheeks. If one where to look at him they could have sworn they saw a giant strawberry with whip cream on top of it.

It took the flustered teen several minutes for him to regain his composure. He would have regained it faster if it weren't for Ulid who would keep laughing or saying "Ara, Ara" every time he looked at her.

Once he finally regained his composure he turned towards the original cause of his flustered state. "So, how are you this morning Ulid-san? Nervous?" He asked.

"Hmm, a bit yes. Hard not to be really all of the remaining angels are within the top 50 most at the higher end as well. That and some of them are four winged." Ulid replied with a finger thoughtfully on her chin. "But." She started with a smile turning towards him. "I'm not that worried, they only gained their wings yesterday. I doubt they know how to properly use their newly gained power."

" _See this girl has it right."_ Came a voice from the sword that appeared on the left side of Yamato's hip.

"Oh, good morning Murasame." Greeted Ulid. "What do you mean with 'This girl has it right'?" Questioned the auburn haired teen.

 **[What she mean is that earlier Yamato was getting worried because he wasn't allowed to spectate. So Murasame told him to not worry so much and 'go with the flow' so to say.]** Akame chimed in.

"Ah, yes. Yamato-kun can be a little bit of a worrywart sometimes." Ulid agreed nodding in a sagely manner.

"Oi, Ulid-san! Don't pretend like you are a sage while saying that!" Protested the white haired boy. "By the way Aka-chan. Help me remember that we need to work on a less conspicuous from that you can appear in if you want to talk or I need a little bit of a boost. Because a full black gauntlet is attracting too much attention." He said while motioning towards the other angels that were glancing in their direction.

 **[Hai, hai~.]** Akame replied. **[Anything for my kawaii otouto~.]**

"A-a-arigato, A-aka-chan." The young angel once again turned into a strawberry desert. And he was highly convinced that if Akame was there the glutton would try and eat him.

 _ **[That wouldn't be a bad idea, you do look tasty~.]**_ Whispered Akame in a sultry tone.

"!" And just like that Akame had once again turned Yamato in a stuttering mess.

After he managed to regain his composure he turned to Ulid to ask her where Bran and Elisa where only to see her staring off to the right. Following her gaze he could see Bran and Elisa walking up to them with a leisurely pace all the while chatting with each other.

"Yo." The hybrid said, greeting the two angels while waving his hand. "Took you two long enough. It is going to start in 2 minutes."

"Well we would have been here faster if someone hadn't forgot to set his alarm clock an hour earlier." Elisa insinuated accusingly.

"Ahahaha, gomen. I was just so excited about today that I forgot." The 19 year old said while rubbing the back of his head and greeting Yamato with a fist bump.

"Well you got here just in time." Ulid noted motioning towards the podium.

The podium was situated in the center of the training grounds and entirely carved out of smooth light gray stone. The training grounds itself was a big empty field. Just like the arena there was sand scattered around the entirety of the floor. Both training dummies and targets are scattered in ranges across the field with two small sparring pits on both the north and south side.

Just as everyone paid attention to the podium Michael spoke up. "I see that everyone has arrived now, good we can begin then." He said while glancing our way, more specifically towards both Bran and Elisa who both started sweating a bit.

"Someone is in trouble~." The white haired boy teased in a singsong voice.

"Shut up, Yamato-baka!" She hissed while swatting the boy on the back of his head.

"Itai! That hurt Elisa-chan!" Cried out the young hybrid clutching his head while a bump could already be seen growing on the back of his head.

Witnessing the little scene play out Michael had a small smile on his face as he continued. "Yesterday you all fought to the best of your abilities and managed to make it this far."

'Well not everyone had to fight to the best of their abilities.' Thought a certain white haired hybrid. 'It was barely a warming up. Hopefully today is different.'

 _ **[Yamato. Stop being so gloomy and pay attention.]**_ Scolded his sacred gear.

'Hai Aka-chan.'

"I and the rest of the seraph would like to personally congratulate you all from making it this far and to some of your for already unlocking their second pair of wings. Today however won't be like yesterday it will be more challenging and we once again urge you to fight with all you have and surpass your limits." Michael bellowed as he finished his speech.

Like yesterday Metatron once again stepped forward and started explaining the rules. "The remaining combatants have been once again divided into 4 different groups. In the first round all five combatants will be fighting each other and gain points depending on if they win or lose. The one with the most points at the end of the round will advance to the next round."

Uriel then stepped forward and took over the rest of the explanation. "In the semi-finals the victors of group one and two and group three and four will face each other in an elimination style match. The once who emerge victorious from there will go on to the final. You can view the group roster at the notice boards. We will start off with group A and go down from there, the first match will begin in fifteen minutes. Good luck every one and give it your all." Uriel finished the explanation and send a quick glance towards Yamato as she wished everyone good luck.

"Well lets go and see if we are in the same group or not." Suggested the adolescent brunette while turning to us.

"I hope I am in Yamato's group!" Squealed the overly enthusiastic loli. "The sooner I can make him bow to me and worship me the better!"

' _There is something seriously wrong with this kid.'_ Rang the words of the sentient sword through his head.

'She's even worse than her sister.' Yamato shivered.

* * *

-S-

* * *

"Mou~! I am not in Yamato's group! Now I'll have to wait and put in extra effort to make him mine! Why can't it just go my way!" Ranted the little devil disguised as an angel.

Sweatdropping the white haired boy replied. "Be careful now Elisa-chan we do not want you to fall now do we? Besides it seems like we are all split up you're the only one that's going to have a bit of a challenge in the first round facing Xaladel and all." All four friendly rivals where split up over the four groups. Bran was in group A, Yamato in group B, Ulid in group C and Elisa was in group D together with Xaladel.

"Ah~. I'd rather switch places with you." Sighed the walking mountain to the loli. "I have been aching for a good fight since yesterday but I guess I'll have to wait till the semi-finals where I can fight Yamato."

"Well I'm sure I won't disappoint you." Yamato said with a smile.

"I'm sure you won't but you better beat him so I can face you in the final." Piped Ulid, with a sly grin.

"No! I will fight Yamato and make him mine!" vowed the auburn haired child.

The young hybrid in question sweat dropped. 'I think I'm having a déjà vu.'

"Bring it on all three of you! I want you to fight me with all you have and in turn I will fight you with all I have, and I will not lose!" Yamato vowed with a determined expression on his face.

His friends where surprised and all had a small smile plastered on their faces before they had an equally determined expression and responded to his challenge in kind.

* * *

-S-

* * *

[Yamato's POV]

A few minutes after that declaration the four friends broke up to prepare in their own way. It had been 45 minutes since then and I have been meditating to sharpen my mind and calm my anxiety when a soothing voice spoke up.

"There you are Yamato." Said the unknown person that I felt standing in front of me.

Opening my eyes I saw that the person was my mother so I stood up and greeted her with a hug. "Ohayou Okaa-san. I didn't see you this morning."

"Ara, gomen nasai Yamato. I was already making preparations for today." My mother said with an apologetic smile returning the hug.

"It's alright Okaa-san, I already thought that that was the case." I reassured her breaking away from the hug. "But did you only come here to say sorry or was there something else you wanted to say?" I questioned.

"I actually was coming here to warn you that your match will start in ten minutes. I figured you would be meditating and forgot the time." My mother informed me.

Going wide eyed I quickly went around my mother spread my white wings with the golden stripes shining brightly and I rushed towards the arena. "Arigatou Okaa-san! I will see you at the arena!" I yelled as I waved back towards my mother who was chuckling behind her hand.

* * *

-S-

* * *

Outside of the arena I met up with Bran. He told me he won the first round and is continuing on to the next round which honestly wasn't really a surprise to me. I quickly check whom I would be fighting and to my utter disappointed I did not see anyone that would be remotely interesting. Until I saw the last name and my opponent for the first match.

'Danil-san huh. Wasn't he one of the angels that unlocked his second pair of wings yesterday?' I asked the two dragons inside my head.

 _ **[I believe so. He unlocked it in his final fight for that day. He was losing badly so in an effort to win he called upon everything he had and unlocked his second pair of wings. He unlocked them and completely turned the tide of battle coming out victorious.]**_ Akame informed me.

'This might be interesting.' I said with an eager grin on my face.

' _Oh Ophis here comes the battle maniac.'_ Sighed the sentient blade.

 _ **[You're one to talk. You were always challenging me and getting super hyped before a battle started.]**_ Akame said with a sly grin.

' _Gah!'_ Once again the mental image of Murasame gets pierced by an arrow this time a blue one which read 'Battle maniac' joining the red arrow.

* * *

-S-

* * *

[3rd person POV]

When Yamato entered the arena he was stunned at the sheer size of the thing. It was safe to say that this arena was twice as big as the one from yesterday. And instead of the clear arena floor from yesterday this arena has obstacles littered around the floor from rocks and walls to even small buildings.

As Yamato reached the center of the arena he also saw Danil arrive. 'I'm starting to get excited there aren't many people able to give me a good fight but I'm sure now that he has two pairs of wings that he can.'

Danil was also a reasonably good friend of Yamato. While the two didn't interact nearly as much as his other friends they still were close. Yamato respected Danil because he was one of the first angels that was willing to help him and teach him. And Danil respects Yamato for his incredible amount of skill and tenacity and the good heart that is inside of him. Unbeknownst to Yamato he started training harder in order to catch up to the boy.

Like Bran, Danil is with the age of 20 fairly older than Yamato. He has dark blonde shoulder length hair, the bangs of his hair fall over his forehead and frame the side of his face covering up one of his gentle azure blue eyes. While he might have been a year older than Bran he wasn't nearly as tall as him. Danil stood at a height of 5'10. He had a lean muscular build and always had a gentle look on his face. He wore his standard clothes which existed of a white robe decorated with golden crosses on both his shoulders and back. He had a minimal amount of armor on with only a pair of golden shin and arm guards.

Switching to her more serious mode his sacred gear warned him. _**[You should still be careful Yamato. We don't know how strong Danil is.]**_

'Hai don't worry Aka-chan I'm always careful, am I not?' Yamato reassured Akame while walking towards Danil to greet him.

' _I distinctly remember someone saying yesterday that they were also reckless'_ Murasame chimed in.

'Uh, ano. Only when I get carried away. Besides you know how I am with new opponents right?' The white haired boy fired back.

' _Well I guess so, but just be careful alright?'_

'Hai don't you worry Mura-san, Aka-chan I will be careful.' The white haired boy reassured both dragons for a final time whilst meeting Danil in the center of the arena.

"Ohayo Minamoto-san" Danil greeted Yamato first with an outstretched hand presented in front of him.

Returning the gesture the white haired angel shook his 'senpai's' hand. "Ohayo Danil-senpai and congratulations for yesterday."

"Ah arigatou ne Minamoto-san, it was quite difficult but I overcame my challenge." He thanked the boy in front of him with a gentle smile. "But why do you call me Danil-senpai all of a sudden? You usually call me Danil-san." The blonde questioned, curious about the sudden change from his younger friend.

"Well since you got two pairs of wings now I thought I would finally start calling you senpai even though you already were my senpai." The white haired hybrid replied sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "And how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Yamato. I am not really one for formalities you know."

The blonde was silent for a second before he replied with a hearty laugh. "Gomen ne Yamato-san, I always do seem to forget that you have a distaste for formalities." He said ruffling the boys hair a bit.

"Mou~, Danil-senpai, you are messing up my hair." The boy replied with a pout while straightening out his hair.

The attention of both boys was pulled towards the spectator box as Michael stepped forward and began to speak. "Danil, Yamato. We are glad you two could make it." Michael said with a gentle smile. "Even though you are both friends we expect you to fight your hardest and not hold back, can you do that?"

"Hai!" Both angels replied.

"well then. Let's being." Michael said before both angels jumped away from each other behind cover.

"Alright, let's go! Shadow Gear!" Yamato cried out as shadows started to envelop his right arm before disappearing and leaving behind a draconic looking gauntlet. The gauntlet was midnight black, it had two spikes coming out at the end of the gauntlet which where dark gray like the claws and there was a blood red gem on the upper side of the hand.

* * *

-Music: Nightcore – Undefeated-

* * *

 **[BOOST!]**

'Ah, he already summoned his Shadow Gear. He really isn't going to go easy on me is he?' Thought the blonde angel. "Well then, I'll answer you in kind!" Danil yelled out as his four wings unfolded behind him and he flew up in the air.

Yamato smirked as he thought 'I can feel the power radiating off him! This is going to be amazing!' Unfolding his own pair of wings Yamato joined him in the air. "You have gotten far in this tournament and grown really strong Danil-senpai. But you won't go any further! Murasame!"

' _Finally I get to see some action!'_ Murasame mentally grinned as she couldn't wait to be unleashed.

 **[BLADE]**

As the announcement echoed through the arena everyone could see a black sheath taking form at Yamato's left side with crimson draconic engravings on its side which read, Murasame. With one swift movement Yamato pulled Murasame out of its sheath and the blade was on display. The handle of the blade was of a crimson color with black gems running along the center of either side of it. The handle was also long enough to be able to be wielded with either one or two hands and had a black guard. The blade itself was midnight black, it had the same draconic engravings on the base of the blade as those on the sheath which glowed with a crimson glow just like the edge of the blade.

"Hoh? Even pulling out Murasame, my my I must really be special." Danil taunted with a smile before turning serious and summoning two white light swords in his hands. "I will finally beat you today! Yamato!" Danil shouted out before charging towards Yamato both his swords raised for a downward strike.

In what seemed like an instant Yamato raised Murasame to intercept both light swords swinging down on him. With their blades locked both angels were trying to push the other back. Yamato was quickly losing this struggle as the taller angel could put more pressure on Yamato and had more power than him because of the extra pair of wings. Deciding he had to break away Yamato kicked the older angel in the stomach and flew back creating some distance just as his sacred gear called out again.

 **[BOOST!]**

Yamato could feel more power rushing through him as he sheathed Murasame. He created two white light spears, one in each hand. "Let's see if you can catch these!" The white haired boy yelled out as both spears sped towards Danil.

The older had already recovered from the kick as he saw both spears fly towards him. "You're going to have to do better than that if you want to defeat me!" He fired back as he deflected one spear with his left blade and cut the other apart with a horizontal strike from his right blade. He however was surprised when he could no longer see Yamato in front of him! 'What! Where did he go?!' he thought to himself as he looked around. 'He wants to surprise me so he will come from one of my blind spots. He couldn't have gone behind me in such a short time so…' "You are coming from above!" He determined as he quickly looked up to find that Yamato… was not there?

"You were correct to assume I would come from one of your blind spots, only thing is you guessed which one wrong!" Yamato bellowed as he came from underneath Danil and gave him an uppercut to the chin with his armored fist. Danil got launched further in to the air with Yamato following right behind and flying by him only to dropkick him down towards the arena floor right as another boost was announced.

 **[BOOST!]**

"Gah!" Blood came out of Danil's mouth as he crash landed on the arena floor causing a crater to form. Yamato was watching the dust cloud from a small distance away for any kind of movement. Not seeing any kind of movement Yamato dropped his guard a little, disappointed by the fact that Danil didn't give him as good of a fight as he had hoped. "You shouldn't drop your guard so soon Yamato-san!" Danil barked as a trio of light spears soared towards Yamato. Time seemed to slow down as Yamato unsheathed Murasame. He swiftly cut down the first spear with a quickdraw technique, pulling his sword out of the sheath and sending an upward strike towards the spear. The second spear he cut down with a downward strike before he used the momentum of the strike to turn himself in a circle and cut down the final spear with a horizontal slash. He however wasn't expecting three other spears to follow so soon after! While he managed to deflect the fourth spear with the flat of his blade the fifth and sixth spears cut him on both his left thigh and his right upper arm respectively. Danil followed right behind the last batch of spears and surprised Yamato even further by punching him in the face and sending him flying through a nearby wall.

 **[BOOST!]**

"Heh. As expected of Danil-senpai you won't go down so easily." Yamato complemented the blonde angel before him as he wiped some blood from the side of his mouth and looked at the cuts made on him. The one on his shoulder was not too bad it made him a bit slower with his sword but now by much. The cut on his left thigh though, if he was fighting on the ground that would be quite the disadvantage. He was losing blood at a steady rate and he was sure he wouldn't be able to walk properly on it much less fight on it. However this fight was in the air not on the ground so it didn't matter much to him. His head was also throbbing but he ignored the pain and instead focused on his opponent before him. "You did well so far but I am afraid this fight is over now." The hybrid said as his Sacred Gear called out for a fifth time this fight. It would have been on five earlier if he hadn't asked Akame to hold back the boosts while he was going for the surprise attack on Danil.

 **[BOOST!]**

"Oh? And what makes you so confident?"

"Have you not been counting the amount of boosts that have been called out?" Yamato questioned as the blondes azure blue eyes widened. He quickly send two more light spears flying towards the young boy before him. "It is already too late senpai! Aka-chan now!"

 **[RELEASE!]**

As the light spears closed in an explosion of power knocked them of balance sending them flying into the ground. 'No! I completely forgot that I am not fighting a regular angel and that he has a sacred gear!' The older angel conceded his mistake. "However that doesn't mean you should get so confident I haven't even shown you all I can do yet!" Danil roared as five light spears formed behind him. "Let's see if you can dodge these!"

As all five light spears soared towards Yamato the only thing he could do was grin. 'I haven't had such a good fight in a long time.' The boy thought to himself in satisfaction. 'However it's no fun if you don't win!' Yamato thought determined as he unsheathed the blade at his side. The moment he unsheathed Murasame it immediately started to radiate with a crimson aura. With skill and speed surprising both his opponent and the spectators Yamato cut down each and every spear before dashing towards his opponent.

In a last ditch effort to turn the tides Danil summoned both his light swords and sent a horizontal strike with his right sword. The blades clashed loudly against each other as Yamato intercepted the attack with Murasame. With strength Danil thought Yamato didn't possess he pushed back the blade of light from Danil and sent a horizontal strike from left to right towards the other angel. Danil put up both his swords to defend himself only for both of them to shatter behind the power of the swing. As the blades shattered Danil tried to quickly fly backwards but that was stopped as he was kicked into his left side with a roundhouse kick and sent flying into a pillar and through a wall before crashing into the ground forming another crater.

As the dust was beginning to settle Danil tried to get up only to find a cold black metal being pressed up against his throat. "It is over, submit" Yamato said as he held the tip of his sword against Danil's throat.

* * *

-End Music-

* * *

Without any option left Danil let out a sigh. "It is your victory, I submit." As the sword was removed from his throat he relaxed and laid back down onto the arena floor before an armored hand was extended in front of him. It was Yamato's right hand which still had his sacred gear on it. "Thanks." The older angel thanked his younger friend with a tired smile as he grabbed onto the clawed gauntlet.

 **[RESET!]**

After Danil was once again onto his feet Yamato's sacred gear called out once more before disappearing together with the power that was still in Yamato's body. "Ugh!" Yamato groaned as he was falling to the ground before he was caught by his blonde friend. "Thank you Danil-senpai." The white haired hybrid said sending a reassuring smile towards his worry filled senpai.

"Are you alright?" Danil questioned looking over his kouhai.

"Hai. It's just that when the power left me the pain in my left leg returned as well and I couldn't catch myself fast enough." Yamato explained while motioning to his bleeding leg as they were walking towards the spectator box.

Once they were near the spectator box Yamato's mother came down and immediately started to heal his wounds and lost stamina so that he was ready for the next fight. "You fought well Yamato, congratulations on your victory. You also put up a good fight Danil-san you should be proud." The seraph congratulated both boys who both rubbed the back of their heads sheepishly.

As Michael came down he congratulated both Yamato and Danil as well. "That was a very entertaining and well fought fight, well done both of you. We look forward to see you in the next round Yamato and we hope to see more of you in the future Danil." Michael said smiling gently at both angels.

"Of course Michael-sama we won't disappoint!" Danil said bowing to Michael, Yamato doing the same after his injuries were healed.

Both boys left the arena chatting with each other. Yamato split off from Danil as he saw Ulid waving at him. "Yo Yamato, how did it go? You won right?" Ulid questioned the white haired boy.

"I did and it was a well fought fight." Yamato answered the impatient angels questions.

Surprised at this Ulid raised her eyebrows. "Really? Who were you fighting?"

"I was fighting Danil-senpai. He already has two pairs of wings." The white haired hybrid explained.

"Ah, that would explain why it was a good fight according to you. Well my matches are starting soon so I should get going." The auburn haired girl announced before a teasing grin found its way on her face. "Ne Yamato, are you not going to wish me luck?" The older girl whispered into Yamato's ears draping herself over him.

"W-what?! O-of course U-ulid-san. Good l-luck!" The young angel stuttered nervously with a strawberry red face. Before quickly making his escape while waving at his friend who chuckled behind her hand.

* * *

-S-

* * *

It was one in the afternoon as the final matches of the group phase where supposed to come to an end. Yamato, Bran and Ulid were waiting by the arena exit for their other friend/younger sister as Metatron came walking out of the exit with a stern but also a somewhat sad expression on her face. She ignored all other angels and walked directly to the group of three friends. Getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach Yamato hesitantly asked. "Metatron-san, is there something wrong? Where is Elisa?"

Metatron answered his question with the same expression still plastered on her face. "Elisa has been critically injured during her fight and brought to the nearest medical station as quickly as possible and is currently in the intensive care." This shook all three friends to the core. Ulid nearly broke down and already had tears in her eyes which were threatening to overflow as Yamato supported her.

"W-who did this, when did it happen?" Yamato shakily asked the black haired seraph.

"It happened during her fight with Xaladel. He… went overboard and we had to forcibly put a stop to the match lest something more severe happened." Metatron explained while looking the three friends over, mainly Yamato who had a darkened expression on his face. "I hope you won't but I will have to warn you to not take any action and let the Seraph handle this." The Seraph commanded with a stern tone of voice.

"Hai." Ulid and Bran replied.

Looking at Yamato with a stern gaze also he gave in. "Hai." Satisfied with their answers Metatron turned back after wishing them luck in their next match. As Metatron turned back Xaladel came out of the arena exit and Yamato could have sworn he saw him smirk towards the group of friends. 'The bastard will regret what he did.' Yamato growled inside his mind. If his wings were to be out one could have seen them flicker to black for a second.

* * *

 **Writer-kun: Well that was it for the second part of the now three part prologue. Yes I got carried away and wrote too much sue me. So instead of two parts this prologue is going to be three parts which means more content for you. Yay! As you may have noticed that also means that the sneak peek you saw last chapter was from the third part and not this part. I apologize for my teasing but you are going to have to wait another chapter for it, Tee-hee *bonks head*. To make up for it though there is another teaser at the end. By the way this was also the very first fight scene I have ever written so I would like your opinions of it :)!**

 **I also wish to thank all of you for your incredible support. I have gotten multiple PM's asking me if I was alright and feeling well and telling me I shouldn't worry. I really appreciate this and wish to thank you for your support, so with out further ado. Thank you very much *bows*!**

Yamato: Should have seen this coming really.

 **Writer-kun: Oh hey Yamato. How are the injuries.**

Yamato: No better thanks to you *mumbles* dick.

 **Akame: [Now, now Yamato don't be so gloomy.]**

 _Murasame: Can you blame him though? I'd be pissed to if a friend of mine got beaten into critical condition._

 **Akame: [Still he should cheer up a little.]**

 **Writer-kun: I could always get Gabriel.**

Yamato: No! No that's not necessary I'm completely fine nothing to worry about.

 **Writer-kun: Well glad that that is straightened out. Now I think it's about time we closed this down.**

Yamato: Indeed. Well this is the end of another awesome chapter!

 _Murasame: We do hope to see you again next week with…_

 **Akame: The Fallen Seraph, Prologue: A fall from grace [2/3]~.**

 **Writer-kun: Thank you for reading and until next time.**

 _ **Everyone: Bye~!**_

 ***Screen fades to black***

 _Sneak peek of part 3_

 _He was exhausted. He had been flying for hours with no goal or destination in mind. He was just flying, flying to get away from there, flying to run away from the pain. He knew he couldn't keep going for much longer he was already going way past his limits with Akame the only reason being why he still able to go on for so long._

 _His vision started to become blurry. 'I need to find a place to rest.' He thought as he looked at his surroundings. The rocks and mountains where red. He could see a forest with dead tree's off in the distance but chose to ignore it. The sky was a dark purplish color and there didn't seem to be any life form in the area._

 _As he continued to fly forward it became harder to keep his eyes open. He was about to give in as two figures came into view in front of him. Summoning all the strength he had left he flew towards them. His new wings carrying him a little further until they gave in and he started to fall to the ground. 'So this is how it ends huh. Falling to my death? At least I won't have to face my mother's disappointed and pitying look.'_

 _However before he hit the ground he felt someone else's arms wrap under his own and his head landing on what felt like a soft pillow. "Who is this boy?" A clearly feminine voice asked from behind his savior. "Is he the one we were supposed to find?"_

" _I don't know." His savior answered. Even in his near unconscious state he could hear that his savior was female as well. "I do know he needs medical attention. We should probably bring him back home as fast as possible."_

" _Agreed." The first voice replied._

 _Before fully giving into unconsciousness he slightly opened one of his eyes only to see black feathers fluttering in front of him. 'What… will happen… now?' He questioned himself before giving into unconsciousness._

 _End of sneak peek._

 **7205 words**


	4. Prologue: A fall from grace 3-3

**Prologue: A fall from grace [3/3]**

 **Harem list:**

 **Yamato:** Akame

 **Issei:** -

 **(Members will be added in correlation to the story)**

"What do you want?" = Regular speech

'Alright let's do this!' = Thoughts

" **Dragon shot!"** = Attacks, very pissed off/strong people, gods

 **[You'd better not underestimate us!]/[Boost!]** = Akame out loud

 _ **[Ready when you are.]**_ = Akame in thoughts

" _Best not forget about me!"_ = Murasame out loud

' _You are by far the best wielder I have ever had.'_ = Murasame in thoughts

 **{I am deeply ashamed.}/{Boost!}** = Ddraig out loud

 _ **{Let's show them partner!}**_ = Ddraig in thoughts

 **(Your wielder is interesting as always Akame.)/(Divide!)** = Albion out loud

 _ **(Don't be reckless Valerie.)**_ = Albion in thoughts

Be careful that is the Black Dragon Emperor! = Other sacred gears/means of communication

(A: ) = Author (Writer-kun)

-S- = Small time skip (never more than 24 hours)

-L- = Large time skip (1 day or longer)

* * *

 **Writer-kun: Ah, it's good to write another chapter. Sorry guys that it took this long but college really was a bitch. And I do so apologize for being so late. But as a thank you I wrote an extra-long chapter! Also I quickly want to announce that while I have pointed out background music it is not a must to listen to. It is mainly there because the text fits the scene's and shows them in a different light.**

Yamato: Extra-long? We both know that you were just writing too much again but didn't want to split it up because you thought you kept teasing your readers too much.

 **Writer-kun: Ssssssh! Yamato! They didn't know that!**

 _Murasame: Well now they do._

 **Akame: *Sigh* [Seriously Yamato what is so wrong about writing too much though?]**

Yamato: The waiting.

 _Murasame: I can get behind that_

 **Writer-kun: So rude ganging up on me like that T-T.**

 **Akame: [Awh don't worry Writer-kun I'm with you on this.]**

 **Writer-kun: *Sniff* Thank you Akame. *Sniff* Do you want to answer the reviews for me this time?**

 **Akame: [Sure.]**

 _Murasame: Hey why don't I get to answer the reviews?!_

 **Writer-kun: Because you ganged up on me. You can go ahead Akame.**

 **Akame: [Thank you Writer-kun, I will.]**

 **[Sadly enough we only had two reviews this time. But the first one is once again from RevansStories. It's no biggie, making mistakes is a part of being human (Akame: [not that I'd ever know. Since I'm a dragon…] Writer-kun: Stay on topic please. Akame: [My apologies.]). I'm just glad that you enjoy the story enough for you to be willing to have your OC be used by me. Anyway I'm happy that you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

 **And the second review is from KingZeRoPL… Wait… Is he serious with this review? He is? Then why did he review? Well thx… I guess? I'm not exactly sure why you reviewed if these kind of stories are not your forte? But thx anyway. Thx for wishing me luck as well.**

 **Well those were all the reviews for this time. Now back to you Writer-kun.]**

 **Writer-kun: Thank you Akame. Then let's start the story shall we?**

 **Akame: [Get some food.]**

Yamato: Get comfy.

 _Murasame: And enjoy the story~._

 **Writer-kun: Disclaimer, I do not own Highschool DxD or any other characters/concept from other anime. The rights go to their respective owners so please support the official release. I do own my OC's and any original concepts you see.**

* * *

" _You awoke the dragon. And now you will realize the gravity of the mistake you have made."_

 _-Yamato_

 **13:11, Testing grounds, Heaven, 7 years before canon**

[Yamato POV]

Not soon after Metatron had delivered the bad news and left, Ulid broke down crying. Me and Bran had lead her away to a quiet place where she could cry without anyone seeing her. It was safe to say that out of all three of us Ulid was the worst off. Not surprising really, she just got the news her sister is in critical condition. I am just worried about what will happen once she has to fight Xaladel in 3 hours.

 _ **[Are you worried that Xaladel will do the same to her as he did to Elisa?]**_ Akame asked, no doubt worried about my mental state as well.

'Yes and no. While I am worried that the same thing might happen to Ulid as what happened to Elisa. I am more worried that she will do something stupid that she will regret.' I might have look calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside… 'But if he does anything, so help me god. Because I will not show any mercy.' I was furious. It would have been somewhat okay, no scratch that It would have been less terrible if it was an accident. But that look on his face when he walked out of the arena told me enough. This wasn't an accident this was done on purpose. 'I don't know what he wants. But if it is a fight he is looking for. It is a fight he will get.' I thought while my hair shadowed my eyes and I clenching my fists.

It seemed though that Bran caught on to my train of thought and spoke up. "Yamato, can I talk to you for a second." Being pulled out of my negative thoughts I looked toward Bran with a frown but nodded nonetheless. We excused ourselves to Ulid saying that we would get something to eat and drink for her. She nodded and we got up and left.

We walked in silence for a little while until Bran lead us to a quiet alleyway. "What is it Bran? What do you want to discuss?" I said in a monotone trying to feign ignorance in case he didn't catch on to anything.

Bran however frowned at my obvious attempt to feign ignorance. "Stop playing dumb." He scolded me. "I know what you are thinking it is written all over your face. You want revenge for Elisa, am I right?" Bran questioned while looking down on me with an expressionless gaze.

Sighing I dropped my emotionless demeanor and looking down to the ground with a frown. "Yes. But is it so wro-" I couldn't finish my sentence as I felt Bran hit me over the head. "Itai!"

"That's what you get for being an idiot." Bran scolded me once again as he crossed his arms. "Those thoughts you are having will only lead to your own demise. Getting revenge for Elisa will only result in one thing. Your fall." Bran said as he paused, before he started to walk towards me. "Do you want that to happen?! Do you know what would happen to your mother, Elisa, Ulid or me?!" Bran started to shout getting more and more agitated as he cornered me against a wall.

"Your mother would probably lock herself up in her house for weeks, months maybe even years! Blaming herself for your fall because she wasn't keeping a close enough eye on you! Elisa would most likely be much the same thinking that you falling was her fault because you tried to avenge her! And we would be lucky if it stays with just blaming and nothing more! Ulid and me, we'd blame ourselves for not stopping you when we had the chance!" Bran continued, smashing his hands against the wall right above me. Causing cracks to form on the points of impact. Before he calmed down and spoke with a soft tone filled with worry. "So please. Don't do anything you might regret. It would devastate the people around you."

I was at a loss for words. Everything he said was true. If I were to continue on this path, it would only lead to despair. Not only for me but the people around me as well. I would be hurting the people I love and care about without even meaning to. My shoulder slumped and I looked down in shame. "Y-you are right. I-I… I didn't think this through. I was so caught up in my emotions that I… That I didn't take the feelings of the people around me into account." I looked up towards Bran and saw him smiling gently at me. "If… If you hadn't talked to me. I-I… I don't know what would have happened, I don't know what I would have done." I continued looking down once again before I felt a fist gently bop my head.

"Probably something really stupid." Bran said as he pushed my head down a bit with his fist. "I am glad though that I made you see reason." He smiled gently.

"Indeed, thank you." I replied also smiling. "You know. For someone with your size and build you can be surprisingly gentle at times." I teased trying to lighten the mood.

Bran laughed before grabbing me into a headlock and giving me a noogie. "Well you better keep this to yourself. I have a reputation to uphold you know!" Bran joked as he continued grinding his fist on my head.

"Itai! I know! I know, Bran! Please stop!" I cried out. Bran released me and I dropped to the ground clutching my head. Then I looked up at Bran. We were silent for a moment before we bursted out laughing. The brunette offered me a hand and helped me get up from the ground.

Having both calmed down Bran spoke up. "We should probably get those drinks and food that we promised to Ulid. You know how she can be when there is food at stake." Bran said shivering.

My eyes widened and face paled as the giant said this. "Yes, we should hurry. We don't want to awaken the beast." I hurriedly said before we went to get our food.

* * *

-S-

* * *

Me and Bran returned to where we left Ulid a few minutes later. She had already calmed down and had a solemn look on her face. "We are back Ulid-san and we brought food." I said with a gentle smile.

Ulid returned my smile and spoke up. "Ah. Yamato, Bran, Arigatou." She said accepting the food we gave her and eating it in silence. With that solemn look still on her face.

As we were numbing on our food me and Bran made eye contact and he nodded signaling me to speak up. "Ulid-san." I started lowering my food back on my plate.

"Yes?" The auburn-haired girl replied focusing her attention on me without changing her expression.

"What are you planning to do?" I asked in a serious tone looking straight in her eyes.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." The girl replied avoiding my gaze.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about and you know that it's wrong." I scolded her.

"And how would you be able to know what I think, huh?! What gives you the right to judge me?! You know nothing about how I feel right now! You have no right to judge me!" Ulid exploded glaring at me.

"I have the right to judge you and know what it feels because I wanted to do the same thing!" I shouted back stunning her. "And if it wasn't for Bran I would still want to do that." I nodded towards the giant and he nodded back.

"But he made me see that the path I was walking on wasn't the right one and would only lead to despair." I continued while putting my hands over the hands of the now flustered girl. "I do not want you to go and make the same mistake I barely avoided. So please don't. Your sister wouldn't want this and neither do me or Bran." Ulid once again broke down crying and clung to me. And I gently started to rub circles on her back "Ssh, Ssh. It's okay."

After a few minutes Ulid calmed down and spoke up. "Thank you, Yamato, for you concern and words of wisdom." She said looking thankfully at me. "You too Bran. I'm sure if Yamato hadn't you would have spoken up. And what Yamato said now was probably similar to what you told him." The auburn-haired girl thanked the brunette.

"Damn right you are. Really you kids can be a handful sometimes." The giant said shaking his head.

"Oi, you are only 19! Don't make it sound like you are the wise parent here all of a sudden!" I retorted with a small pout. We were all silent for a moment before we bursted out into laughter. 'Everything will be okay. The Seraph will take care of this.' I thought with a gentle smile after we had all calmed down. My thoughts were disturbed though as Bran once again put me into a headlock and gave me a noogie. "Itai! Bran! Why?!" I cried in despair.

"I told you to keep what I said to yourself and you didn't. Now you will feel my wrath!" The giant responded, grinding his fist harder against my skull messing up my hair in the process while Ulid was laughing her lungs out.

 **-In Yamato's mindscape-**

Two figures were watching the scenes unfold through my eyes. Those two figures were the spirits sealed within my sacred gear and sword. The heavenly dragon Akame and lost dragon king Murasame, both in their human forms.

" _Heh, I'm proud of that kid. It's not easy to just let such an offense slide. Let alone console and talk your friend out of the same mistake you were about to make."_ Murasame said looking at the scene with an amused and proud smile etched on to her features.

 **[Fufufu.]** Akame giggled. **[Our host, no partner. Is something else, isn't he?]** The legendary dragon smiled, holding her hands to her chest as a slightly warm feeling started to appear there.

* * *

-S-

* * *

In the hours between the group stages and the semi-finals the three friends talked a bit with each other before they split off to each go do their own things. Bran had gone to train a little bit and warm up for his fight against me. Ulid went to go check in on Elisa and see how good she was doing. And I, I went off to do the same thing as Bran. Get a little bit of a warmup in before I take on the giant himself.

As I finished a technique and sheathed my blade Akame spoke up. _**[How are you doing Yamato? I know the thing with Elisa is still eating on you. I-I… I don't want to see you hurt.]**_ The black dragon finished with a concerned tone.

I chuckled 'Don't worry Aka-chan. While You are right that it is still bothering me. I-I… I have realized that he's not worth it.' Akame felt a bit more at ease when she heard that. She knows how much it would pain me if I made a mistake like that, and she doesn't want that to happen to me. 'But.' I interjected before either Akame or Murasame could speak. 'He seriously hurt one of my friend, and most likely is going to try and do that to another one. Without any reason just to spite me or them. And while I won't kill him. He does deserve to be taught a lesson.' I finished while looking at my hand as I clenched it into a fist.

' _That is understandable. It's a natural reaction for everyone to protect the people they care about so there is nothing wrong with that.'_ The sentient sword chimed in. She knew that I wouldn't kill him but she felt that she still needed to tell me this. _'As long as you don't go overboard.'_

 _ **[Yes, that would make you no better than him. And I, no we, both know that that is not who you are.]**_ Just like Murasame she knew I would not kill him but she had the feeling that there was still something wrong and couldn't help but worry. _**[Besides not only your mother, Elisa, Ulid or Bran would be devastated if something were to happen to you. Me and Murasame would be too.]**_ The sealed dragon stated trying to further comfort her host.

' _That's right we care about you as well kid. But remember. No matter your decision we will stand by your side.'_ Murasame agreed.

'It's difficult for you not to, you are tied to me after all' I quipped with a grin on my face as both dragons started to giggle as well. 'Well then. I think it's almost time for the fight between me and Bran. We should head towards the arena.' I stated as I turned around and unfurled my wings. "Be prepared Bran, Because I will not lose." I declared as I sped off towards the arena.

* * *

-S-

* * *

[3rd person POV]

As Yamato entered the arena the white-haired boy already found his friend ready and waiting at the center. "Yo Bran." The hybrid called out waving his hand lazily. "I hope you are ready to lose because I will not go easy on you." The young angel taunted when he got into ear shot.

"Hahaha, I wouldn't be so confident if I were you Yamato." Bran replied with a hearty laugh before he got serious. "I won't go down without a fight."

"I know, I know. I'm not saying you won't go down without a fight. I'm just saying that you will go down." Yamato replied with a smirk. Before he smiled and extended his hand. "May the best win, right?"

The giant took the smaller teens hand and smiled. "That's right. But we both know that's going to be me." He said releasing the grip and pointing his thumb to himself with a toothy grin.

Up in the spectator box the Seraph were all amused by the friendly but competitive nature between the two angels. They admired the fact that both could quip and make jokes so easily and be so relaxed with each other but would turn serious once it mattered.

"While it is very amusing to see you two act so friendly to one another. It is about time that we started the match." Michael interjected between the friendly banter of the two friends. Seeing that their attention was now solely on him Michael continued. "The rules of this match are simple. You must either have you opponent knocked unconscious. Not able to continue to fight by either restraining them or preventing movement for 10 seconds. Or by having your opponent surrender. Are these rules clear?" Michael asked both angels to make sure the rules were clear and there wouldn't be a similar accident like what happened between Xaladel and Elisa.

"Crystal clear." Both angels replied with stern faces.

"Then take your positions young ones." The blonde Seraph ordered as the two angels split off from the center and each took their combat stance. Bran grabbed his battle axe and held it with two hands with the bladed bit pointing downwards.

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[BLADE!]**

The boost and blade announcement could be heard as Yamato summoned his sacred gear and sword as he took his stance. In his stance he had his right leg in front and pointed forward while his left leg was at the back and pointed a little to his side. His sword was, as usual, in his right hand facing the front with the tip pointed downwards. While his left hand was facing the back and up like he was carrying a second sword.

"If you are both ready." The Archangel began as he spread his arms. "Let the battle begin!" And after those words were said a horn could be heard signaling the start of the match. However, neither opponent charged forward. They were both looking for a gap in each other's defense they could exploit while circling each other.

'Aka-chan.' The white-haired hybrid called out to his partner. 'How many boosts can I do before I reach my limit?' The boy asked trying to figure out how long he needs to draw out the fight to be in top form and end it instantly. He had never tested out how far he could go so he wasn't sure. The only thing he knew is that he felt quite the strain after he boosted 5 times against Danil. And he could feel Akame wasn't very happy with him pushing himself that far, but he assumed she kept quiet to not worry him about a possible limit.

 _ **[Hmm that is difficult to judge. While you have had enough training with the Shadow Gear to do a decent number of boosts. Your body won't be able to handle it since you are still only 11 years old.]**_ The sealed dragon pondered trying to come to an answer. _**[However, if I had to guess. I would say around 4 to 5 maybe if you push your limits 6 boosts.]**_

'That is less than I would have liked. But not totally unsurprising.' The young hybrid mused. 'Well if that is the limit it will have to do.' The boy contemplated dropping his guard slightly.

Meanwhile Bran was trying his hardest to find a hole within his friend's defense. 'I can't wait too long. The more I wait the stronger he becomes.' The giant stated desperately looking for any kind of advantage or gap he could abuse. '!' 'He dropped his guard slightly! This is my chance!' And with that the brunette charged towards the snow white haired boy.

* * *

-Music: Nightcore – Last one standing [3:03] (I personally use Danmachi [AMV] – Tired of being saved) -

* * *

Surprised at the sudden charge of his friend Yamato only barely managed to side step and deflect the heavy axe strike. Only to be quickly kneed in the gut and kicked to the side. "Gah!" The white-haired boy grunted as salvia flew from his mouth and the air was knocked out of him. He however didn't have much time to recover, as the giant didn't waste time and quickly followed up by charging towards him and swinging downwards with another heavy strike from his battle-axe.

Quickly rolling to the side the young angel jumped up and backwards creating some distance. Before he spread his wings and tried to widen the gap even more. The axe wielder however was having none of that and charged forward, swinging his axe in a horizontal strike. "Trying to run Yamato? that isn't like you at all!"

 **[BOOST!]**

Said boy smirked however as he spoke up. "No far from it." He said as he ducked under the berserker's axe and kneed him in the stomach. When the giant was winded the white-haired hybrid took his chance. Pressing his shoulder into the giant's stomach he, with a lot of effort, used his strength and wings to launch both of them in the air. 'Damn he's heavy!' The white-haired boy internally complained about his friend's weight. Since Bran didn't have his wings unfurled he had no way to stay in the air and would fall. Using this to his advantage Yamato swiftly kicked his opponents arm so he would release his weapon and then kicked that away as well. After that he hammer fisted the giant on the top of his head and send him shooting back towards the ground. He took that moment of rest to quickly re-summon his weapon which was knocked out of his hands after the first charge and was laying on the arena floor.

Bran however started to get up again as he gripped and shook his head trying to orientate himself. As he looked up however he saw 2 white light spears headed straight for him and quickly created a shield of light to absorb the light spears. 'Damn him he's too quick on his feet.' One light spear crashed into the shield and shattered into light particles while the other hit the ground and threw up a cloud of dust.

 **[BOOST!]**

"While you may be able to beat me in strength Bran. Speed is my forte." Yamato taunted his cornered opponent while still carefully scanning the dust cloud. He learned his lesson against Danil-senpai after all.

However, in an unforeseen twist an energy explosion happened inside the dust cloud which launched Bran towards the surprised hybrid with an unexpected amount of speed. The giant had shot an explosive ball of light towards the ground to launch himself faster using the shockwave. He tackled the boy in midair and tried to hold him in a bear hug. "However, once I get you. That speed of yours is useless." Bran knew he only had to hold Yamato down like this for 10 seconds to win but the young boy knew this as well and started to thrash around.

* * *

-[Music paused by record scratch]-

* * *

'I can't hold him much longer!' In a final attempt to free himself Yamato kicked his right leg backwards hitting an… unfortunate place… Bran screamed out as he released Yamato and grabbed his groin. "AAAAAAAAAARGH! WHY WOULD YOU HIT ME THERE! THAT IS LOW MAN!"

Shocked and honestly slightly amused the white-haired boy started apologizing to his friend. "I'm sorry Bran! I swear that was unintentional!" He bowed repeatedly while the Seraph were either holding in their laughter, giggling or bursting out in full blown laughter.

After about a minute, in which Yamato asked Akame to stop boosting to keep it fair. Bran recovered with some healing magic from Yamato. The both spread apart again and got ready to fight.

* * *

-[Resume music]-

* * *

 **[BOOST!]**

As the sound of the fourth boost of the match rung both angels took that as the signal to continue their fight and charged towards each other. Bran was using a copy of his original battle-axe made from light since the original one was still on the ground. As they were closing in Yamato summoned another light sword and cross blocked the heavy axe strike that was sent his way. Both angels were pressing as hard as they could each trying to win the power struggle. However, since Yamato had already boosted four times his power had increased and he started to push the giant back with a battle cry. "RAAAGH!"

As the two separated the white-haired boy energized Murasame causing a blood red aura to form around it and he swung towards the light axe. The moment both weapons collided the light axe was shattered into light particles. Not giving his opponent any breathing room the young angel started to continuously assault the brunette before him with a flurry of sword slashes.

The brunette tried to fight back as best as he could. Summoning axes, shields and swords to replace the ones that got destroyed. But he was slowly losing ground and being pushed back. 'I won't be able to continue like this! If I don't do anything I will lose!'

 **[BOOST!]**

As the fifth boost this fight was called out Yamato swung Murasame downwards in a vertical strike to destroy the heavy shield Bran used to defend himself. The boy used the momentum of the motion to twist his body in a flip and axe-kick the taller boy towards the ground. The older boy hit the ground with a loud bang and a big dust cloud formed.

The young hybrid however didn't move and kept looking at the dust cloud from the air. _**[Shall I release the spared-up energy from the boosts?]**_ The legendary dragon sealed within his sacred gear asked worried that the strain on his body was getting too much.

'No not yet. I have a feeling that his isn't over yet.' Yamato replied as he kept on guard still intently staring at the dust cloud. It's not like he didn't understand that his sacred gear was concerned for the strain on his body. Heck he could feel it too. But something was about to happen and he knew it wouldn't be anything good for him.

Meanwhile inside the dust cloud Bran was struggling to get up. 'Damn it! He is way stronger than me with that sacred gear.' The brunette realized as he sat up. 'But I can't very well give up here can I? If I do I will have to hear his gloating for years to come! So, I will fight with all I have and defeat him!' With that determination Bran summoned all the power he had. And suddenly the dust cloud dispersed as Bran became enveloped in a pillar of light. Once the pillar disappeared the brunette boy stood in a crater on the ground with not one but two pairs of wings sprouting from his back.

Yamato was shocked and his thoughts were summarized up in one word. 'Shit.' Without a warning Bran charged towards Yamato with an impressive amount of speed. The younger angel couldn't dodge the strike and was sent flying towards the arena ground breaking through several walls before he came to a stop. 'I have to push myself further if I want to win. Akame. Boost again and use Release.'

 _ **[Are you sure. Your body might not be able to handle that amount of power.]**_ The sealed dragon replied concerned for the wellbeing of her partner.

'I'm sure, now do it.' Yamato said as he slowly stood up.

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[RELEASE!]**

As those two call outs rung through the arena his mother started to get concerned for her son. She knew that he wouldn't be able to handle this much. He is still growing after all. But she and the other Seraph were surprised at the amount of power that exploded of of him.

"Let's do this." Yamato said looking up at Bran before he charged forward matching, if not surpassing Bran's speed. The two got locked into a stalemate again. Both clashing weapons against each other with neither of them getting a clear advantage.

However, Yamato could see that the last blow he dealt against the older angel caused some damage and it started to take its toll. The next strike that the giant send was quite sluggish and the shorter boy took his chance. He stepped in and cut through the light weapon with a horizontal strike before he spun around and sent a roundhouse kick towards Bran's right side. The angel flew off to the left but Yamato followed. He intercepted the four-winged angel with a strike to the face with his armored first which sent said angel to the ground.

* * *

-Music end-

* * *

Before Bran even had the chance to get up he, just like Danil, found a cold black metal being pointed at his throat. "You fought well but it's over now. Surrender."

Chuckling lightly the tanned teen raised his hands and gave up. "Damn, alright. I surrender."

The hybrid removed the sword from his friend's throat and helped him up. "You fought well man. If I didn't push myself past my limits and boosted for a sixth time you would have won." Just as he finished that last sentence he found his power leave him and leaned on his friend for support. "Give me a moment. It's difficult to stand after pushing myself like that." He chuckled.

 **[RESET!]**

 _ **[Heh. It seems like you are much stronger and durable than we thought.]**_ Akame complimented the boy. _**[Well done.]**_

' _Indeed, you did well out there. And we're proud of you.'_ Murasame agreed.

[Yamato POV]

Just like before we both returned to the center of the arena where once again Uriel healed both Bran and my injuries as well as restoring my stamina.

As Michael approached us he looked pleased and congratulated us on a spectacular fight. "Well done to the both of you. We knew this was going to be something to look forward to but you both exceeded our expectations. You Brandol, for unlocking you second pair of wings. And you Yamato, for pushing your limits and exceeding them. I look forward to seeing you unlock your second pair of wings." Michael complimented both me and Bran and we blushed from said compliments.

However, the mood quickly turned a complete 180 as Metatron came up to Michael and whispered something in his ear. Michael gasped and looked shocked. "How could we have allowed this to happen again! Why did no one interfere?!" Michael questioned sternly.

"We didn't know what was going on Michael-sama. A dust cloud prevented us from seeing what was happening." Another Seraph replied.

Me and Bran looked at each other. We knew exactly what they were talking about. And I could see in his eyes that he pleaded me to not do anything stupid in the next fight. I nodded at him, even though this makes me more pissed off than before, I already expected this and I know that the consequences that would surely come wouldn't be worth it. I then turned towards Michael and spoke up in a monotone. "So, I assume I will be fighting Xaladel in the finals?" Michael and the other Seraph were surprised and the ones that knew me looked down. Sad that this happened again to another one of my friends.

"Yes. I'm terribly sorry that we let this happen again. Yamato, Brandol. You have our apologies." Michael apologized bowing his head slightly.

"It's fine. I'm sure you did everything you could and will not just let this slide." I reassured Michael with a small almost unnoticeable smile. I mean who would be able to fully smile when they have just gotten the news that now another friend was also beaten into the intensive care. 'I won't show mercy. I'll go all out from the start.' As I thought this my mother looked at me with a worried expression but she didn't know what she could do to make me feel any better. So she did nothing. "Well I think I should prepare. The fight is in another 30 minutes, right? So I think I'd like to take that time to meditate." And with that I stood up and walked away with the worried looks of 4 different people following me.

* * *

-S-

* * *

It was almost time for the match. 25 minutes had passed. 25 minutes in silence. Neither Akame, Murasame or I had said anything. I didn't want to talk and both dragons accepted that. As the arena entrance came into view I saw Bran leaning against a pillar with his eyes closed. Knowing that he wants to talk to me before I enter I approached him. "So, I assume you want to warn me again?" I asked once I stood in front of the giant.

"Sort off." Bran said as he pushed himself from the stone pillar. "I wanted to both warn you to not do something stupid. And wish you luck. He's going to be though and won't play fair. So It will be difficult to defeat him." The brunette warned me with a worried expression present on his face. "Not only that but he is already on par with you. So just be careful okay?" He asked with a small smile

"Heh who do you think you're talking to? Don't worry I'll be careful." I said puffing my chest forward and pointing towards myself with my thumb.

"A big reckless idiot that's who I think I'm talking too." Bran answered grabbing me into a headlock and giving me a noogie. We stayed like that for a couple of seconds before he released me and spoke up again. "Now, go show him not to mess with us." Bran encouraged me patting me on my back.

"Oh, I will. Don't you worry about that." I reassured him as I started walking towards the arena entrance.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you this. But your mother wanted to talk with you before this all started as well." My friend said before I got out of earshot. I turned back around nodded towards him and went to search for my mom. She will most likely be waiting in the locker room assigned to me.

As I reached the locker room I stopped before the door and hesitated to open it. 'She will most definitely warn me just like Bran did. I know that I shouldn't go too far… But I can't let this slide. No one hurts my friends or the people I care about like that on purpose and gets away with it.'

As I resolved myself Akame and Murasame were watching. They were worried about me and didn't want me to make a mistake and see me get hurt. But they also knew that I wouldn't change my mind no matter what they said. So they chose to not say anything and fully support me with whatever my decision would be.

After I had resolved myself I opened the locker room doors. And just as I had guessed my mother was sitting on one of the benches. "Mom. You wanted to talk to me?" I asked her as I walked towards her.

My mother stood up and hugged me. "Yes. I wanted to congratulate you on making it this far." The white-haired Seraph replied, releasing me from the hug but not moving away. "I also wanted to make sure you were alright. What happened to your friends was… Terrible and it should have been prevented. I know how protective you are towards your friends and I just want to make sure that you don't do anyth-" Uriel was interrupted by her son who hugged her.

"Don't worry mom. I know. I already had this chat with Bran and he made me realize that I shouldn't make a stupid mistake like that. And I won't, I assure you I won't." I reassured my mother tightening the hug before letting go and looking up to see my mother smiling at me.

"Then that is alright. I'm proud of you Yamato. You are a wonderful boy and I hope you never change." She said with a warm and gentle smile. "Just be careful alright. I don't want you to get hurt." The voluptuous Seraph scolded her son in a playful manner.

"Mooooom, it's an arena fight of course I'm going to get at least a little hurt." I replied in an equally playful manner, rolling my eyes and throwing my arms up in the air.

"I know, I just want you to be careful." My mom hugged me for a final time before kissing me on the forehead and leaving to join the other Seraph. "Good luck Yamato." She said as she closed the door.

"Right. This is it. I hope you are prepared Xaladel. Because I'm coming for you and I am all out of mercy." I said to myself when I entered the arena.

As I walked towards the center I could already see that **bastard** waiting for me. He had a smirk on his face and his emerald eyes were glaring at me. 'Now there is no mistaking it, he does hate me for whatever reason. Well you **prick, the feeling is mutual.** ' As I reached the center I did not make any attempt to greet him or start a conversation. I just waited and looked over my gear for one final time.

[3rd person POV]

The blonde **bastard** meanwhile was fuming inside. 'I did all this! I injured his friends deliberately! I made clear to him that it was deliberate! **AND THIS IS WHAT I GET?!** He is just ignoring me!' Still trying to get under the young angel's skin Xaladel spoke up. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Yamato. I'm surprised you're here and not sitting at the bedside of your injured friends~. I mean they got screwed up pretty bad~." The devil in disguise mocked in the most annoying tone he could muster. And to him it paid off he saw the white-haired angel clench his fist trying to reign in his anger.

He was about to continue before Michael spoke up. "Yamato, Xaladel. We are glad you both made it here without delay. Even in the light of the… unfortunate events that have happened we are glad you still want to continue Yamato. We look forward to another spectacular fight." Xaladel was getting angrier and angrier by the second. Here this **little shit** is stealing all the attention again. While he is not even the one who deserves it! "Oh, and Xaladel, the Seraph will intervene this time if you go too far. And you will be punished. So try and hold back a little." The Archangel scolded the blonde angel.

"I understand Michael-sama. I will try and be more careful this time." The emerald eyed angel replied with a sickeningly sweet smile. On the inside though it was a lot different. 'Hold back?! Hold **fucking** back?! Not a chance!' He was no longer fuming he was filled with rage. It was surprising how he hasn't fallen yet. Or how he hadn't burst yet and straight up attacked the bane of his existence that was standing right in front of him.

"Very well then. If both combatants will get ready." The blonde leader of heaven asked as both combatants got ready. Xaladel summoned two light swords and got into his stance. He was hunched over and both swords where hanging low to the ground pointing downwards.

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[BLADE!]**

Yamato meanwhile had summoned both his sacred gear and blade however he hadn't unsheathed Murasame. All he did was simply hunch down like he was ready to jump at any second. Like his enemy before him his face was shadowed by his hair and his expression couldn't be seen.

The tension between the two combatants was so thick you couldn't even cut it with a knife. It was like hours went by before Michael finally gave the signal for the match to start. "It seems like both combatants are ready. Let the match begin!"

Like before a horn was heard to signal the start of the match. Unlike before however both combatants immediately moved. Xaladel charged forward swinging wildly with his sword. Yamato on the other hand completely ignored the reckless charged and jumped in the air unfurling his wings and taking to the sky. When he unfurled his wings they seemed to be slightly different. Instead of the normal bright white with golden highlights his wings looked dull as if the color had faded slightly.

Once high enough the white-haired boy looked down upon his first real enemy. "I can understand why you may not like me Xaladel." Yamato's voice boomed out. "However, you crossed a line when you took your anger out on my friends." White light spears started to form behind Yamato, 3 in total while 2 more spears formed in both of his hands. Like his wings his light seemed to shine less bright than it did before. "You awoke the dragon. **And now you will realize the gravity of the mistake you have made.** " Looking directly at his opponent Yamato's hair no longer shadowed his face. His expression was that of cold fury. And Xaladel could see his eyes quickly flash to blood red before they turned back to normal.

* * *

-Music: Nightcore – Monster (Skillet)-

* * *

With a battle cry Yamato launched all 5 spears at his opponent at once. The emerald eyed angel tried to block the spears as best as he could. But they were faster than he expected and the fifth spear made a cut on his left cheek. Enraged he looked up only to find 5 more spears and an angry Yamato flying towards him. Thinking quickly, he deflected the closest spear and jumped in the air unfurling his wings. Whose color were also dull but more so than Yamato's wings. "Ahahahaha! Come and get me you **little shit!** " The crazed blonde cackled as he flew off. Strafing between buildings, pillars and trees with the white-haired hybrid hot on his tail. In the hope of losing the hybrid he launched his own spears backwards. However, the young angel destroyed every single one and kept charging forward with reckless abandon. Xaladel started to get extremely annoyed by the persistence of the **pest** that was behind him. What happened next however annoyed him even more.

 **[BOOST!]**

As the call rang out from Yamato's gauntlet his speed increased. And with a small blast of air he launched forward faster, closing in on his target. "I will not let you get away! **You will pay for what you did!** " While Yamato was closing in it was very difficult with the constant weaving around all the different obstacles. Looking for a way to stop this game of cat and mouse he spotted a pillar up ahead in their flight path. Getting an idea to stop the chase Yamato threw a light spear forward.

The Light spear flew past Xaladel. "Ha! Your aim sucks! You totally missed me!" The blonde **bastard** taunted.

"Did I now?" The young hybrid fired back with a smirk seeing the spear hit its intended target, the pillar up ahead. Yamato slowed down so that he wouldn't get hit by the rubble.

Xaladel saw the annoying boy slow down and thought he had given up. But as Xaladel looked back forward he saw a pillar collapse right in his path. 'Shit the pillar! Damn that **fucker!** ' The blonde angel swore before he started dodging the pieces of rubble. There was however too much and one particularly big piece hit his right wing crippling it. "GAAH!" The hurt angel cried out in pain as his wing was deformed in an awkward position. He could still fly but definitely not as fast as before, he had to find cover and heal his wing. However before he got far he was hit in the back by a fast-moving object and crashed into the ground. After slamming in the ground several times Xaladel looked back up and saw the white-haired pest get back up as well. **"You will pay for that!"** The emerald eyed angel barked as he once again summoned both his swords and charged forward.

Still slightly dazed from the crash after tackling Xaladel the white-haired hybrid didn't react fast enough on said persons charge and was cut across his right cheek. Before he dodged backwards and summoned his own swords. Both combatants engaged at the same time and a loud clang could be heard as the blades connected with each other. Yamato was the first to break the blade lock. He pushed Xaladel back and swung his right sword in a horizontal strike from left to right while he swung his left sword in a vertical strike downwards.

The blonde boy dodged the horizontal strike and parried the vertical strike with his right blade as he stabbed forward with his left. The hybrid however saw this coming and side stepped the blade and into his opponent guard. He then raised his leg and kicked Xaladel in the stomach winding him and launching him backwards. Not giving the emerald eyed boy any room Yamato charged forward and re-engaged swinging both his swords down. Only for them to hit the arena floor as Xaladel rolled out of the way. Xaladel stood up and both boys engaged again.

* * *

-S-

* * *

 **-Spectators box-**

The sound of swords clashing against each other and sparks could be heard and seen across the arena as the two continued their fight. With the occasional dust cloud or loud bang as one of them was knocked backwards or through a building or a wall. The fight had been going on for more than 15 minutes already with surprisingly neither getting an edge on one another not even Yamato. He had since long already been stationary at 5 boosts not yet taking the risk of going to a sixth. However the fight began to take its toll on both combatants.

While neither opponent had the edge, both were wounded. Both Xaladel and Yamato had several bruises littered around their body. Xaladel's temple was bleeding while Yamato had a busted lip. Aside from that both had several slash marks and cuts on their arms, legs and even their sides.

The Seraph were also extremely surprised that Xaladel was able to keep up and keep the playing field leveled. "How is he keeping up so well? Yamato-kun should have been getting stronger and stronger with each boost. But Xaladel seems to have no trouble keeping up with him. How is this possible?" Raphael another Seraph asked. He had white hair and orange-golden eyes. He wore a similar outfit as Michael.

"I don't think any of us know Raphael. The only option is that he is close to unlocking his second pair of wings and is getting power from that." Metatron replied to Raphael's question. And tried to formulate a theory on how Xaladel was this powerful. "Or he could be… No never mind that's not possible." The black-haired Seraph mumbled quietly hoping that nobody heard her.

However, someone did. "What else could it be Meta-chan?" Asked the childish Seraph innocently. All the Seraph turned questioningly towards Metatron.

Metatron sighed as she started to explain what the other possibility could be and why it was highly unlikely. "The only other explanation of why he would be able to hold out for so long is that he is drawing on fallen angel power to strengthen himself. That combined with his angel power would surely allow him to keep up."

"But that is impossible!" One of the other Seraph shouted outraged at such a thought. "If that were the case the angel Xaladel would have already fallen!"

"That is why I said it shouldn't be possible. Unless the detection of fallen and the fall of angels is flawed because of how the system now functions." Metatron theorized putting the other Seraph on edge as they turned back to the battle that was raging between the two angels.

 **-Arena-**

 _ **[Yamato! We must finish this.]**_ Akame called out. _**[You can't go on like this for much longer!]**_

' _She's right kid. If even using me didn't turn the tides you are going to have to push yourself again.'_ Murasame agreed with the worried Akame. _'But be careful, this guy is full of surprises.'_

They were right. Yamato had already pulled out Murasame after he had reached his maximum number of boosts and he still couldn't get an edge. He managed to overpower Xaladel for a short amount of time but it didn't last for very long. So he had to push himself once again and end this before he couldn't go on any longer.

Nodding Yamato raised Murasame as crimson energy started to gather around the sword. **"Crimson moon!"** The white-haired boy shouted as he slashed the black katana in the air twice. Creating two crimson waves of energy which looked like a half moon. Having bought himself a little time Yamato mentally gave the signal. 'Alright let's finish this.' Smirking slightly Akame and Murasame returned a mental nod and Yamato's power levels went up again.

 **[BOOST!]**

Cringing a bit from the strain on his body the white-haired boy quickly shook it of as he charged forward again. Murasame trailing behind him with a blood red aura around it. Closing the gap near instantly he slashed downward with a heavy strike, both of his hands on the blade's hilt. The shocked blonde only barely managed to create a light shield as the attack connected sending him back towards the spectator box crashing through numerous walls in the process.

Getting more and more enraged Xaladel drew on more fallen angel power. He wondered how he hadn't fallen yet. But considering that he is using it to win against the person who according to him ruined his life. He didn't really give a fuck whether he would fall or not. After he had powered up to the same level and even more to surpass Yamato's power he got up from the crater he was in. **"You are going down you little fuck."** The enraged blonde snarled.

"We'll see about that!" The white-haired boy replied going for the same move as he did just a moment ago. The move once again connected but instead of being flown back Xaladel blocked the strike with his shield only lightly skidding against the arena floor. "What! How!" Yamato cried totally caught off guard by his opponent's sudden increase in strength. Smirking darkly Xaladel lifted his shield to allow him to stab Yamato in the shoulder with his sword. The stab connected and Yamato reeled back with a pained cry. "AAAAAAAH!"

Xaladel however didn't give him any room to breathe and was quickly in front of Yamato bashing him with his shield. Sending him back through a wall before he crashed into a rock. The blonde boy followed up immediately again and send down a slash towards the hybrid's head. Yamato however managed to deflect the strike and get up. However, that was the only thing he could do. Deflect, block, dodge, repeat, deflect, block, dodge, repeat. He was being forced back hard and didn't have any room to send a single attack his opponents way. While the young angel was trying anything to break this cursed cycle his opponent was cackling madly. "AhahahaHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA~"

'Ak- Ngh! Akame! We have to- Guh! We have to release it! There is no ot- Ngah! Other option left!' The white-haired boy cried out desperately to his sacred gear.

 _ **[NO! We can't! In the state your body is in right now all that power could completely destroy you!]**_ The sealed dragon sternly refused.

' _Have you gone crazy! A Release right now could rupture your body to pieces or damage it permanently!'_ His sentient sword chimed in.

'I know! Gah!' Yamato replied as he got cut on his leg. 'But if we don't do anything now. Kuh! He will surely kill me anyway! Rah!' The white-haired boy countered the pleas from both dragons while also continuously countering sword strike after sword strike. 'Besides. Didn't you say yourself that I'm much- Geh! Stronger and durable than you thought? Ngh, hah!' The hybrid commented as he was sent flying backwards

' _Well yes we did but-'_ Murasame started. But she stopped herself and sighed before speaking again. _'Fine, heh. If you want to kill yourself I'm with you till the end.'_ The sentient sword finally gave in with a determined smirk.

 _ **[What am I to do with you two battle maniacs?]**_ Akame questioned with a sigh. _**[I guess the least I can do is help you. So, let's do it partner! Ready when you are!]**_ His sacred gear joined in also determined and ready.

Getting up slowly Yamato got ready. 'Yosh!' "Akame! Murasame! Let's do this!" The white-haired boy roared as his sacred gear called out and his swords aura grew fiercer.

 **[RELEASE!]**

Yamato's aura exploded and his hair started to wave around from the power being emitted. He quickly healed the stab wound in his shoulder the best he could to stem the blood loss. And then with a crack he left a crater behind and charged towards a very surprised Xaladel. Now the tables were once again turned and Yamato didn't give Xaladel any moment of rest so that he could try and draw out more power. Like Yamato just a moment ago the only thing the blonde angel could do was deflect, block, dodge, and repeat. He was completely cornered and had gained several more slash wounds across his body.

In a final attempt to flee. Xaladel tried to spread his wings, which he had managed to partially heal part way through, and fly off. Yamato however was having none of that and threw a light spear at Xaladel piercing his undamaged wing and causing him to tumble down towards the center of the arena, in front of the spectator box. "I was always good at cleaning up trash." Yamato muttered as he casually walked towards the center. 'After that beating he won't be able to retaliate so I can just take it slow. Besides even if he could the pain from his wing being pierced will throw off his concentration. And he won't be able to draw out any more power. Where ever he may be drawing it from.'

* * *

-End Music-

* * *

'Damn him! Damn him! **Damn him!** He ruined everything! My whole life! **My whole life was thrown upside down by this fucking little shit!** And would you look at him now! Just casually walking towards me! **Like I'm nothing! Like I'm weak!'** Xaladel ranted inside of his mind reaching his limit as something snapped inside of him.

(A: I mean you kind of are to be honest.)

" **You stay out of this you prick! You wrote me this way!"**

(A: Wow! Okay! Chill dude! Is he on his damn period or something?)

"Probably."

" **Oh, fuck you Yamato!"**

 **[Would you three stop breaking the fourth wall!]**

" **Yes ma'am!"**

"Hai!"

(A: I'm sorry!)

' _Back to the story. Three, two, one, action!'_

As Yamato reached the center he felt that something was off. 'This… This is the ominous feeling that I have been having since this morning! Whatever he is going to do we have to stop him!' The young boy said desperately while the foreboding feeling was growing stronger and stronger. "Surrender Xaladel. You have lost."

"I have lost?" Xaladel mumbled questioningly. "I have lost?!" He now shouted. As he stood up. "No! **It is you who has lost!** " The blonde boomed as a burst of power emanated from him knocking Yamato back.

[Yamato POV]

When I got up and looked back towards Xaladel I saw something terrible. Not only had his damaged wings been fully healed but he had also gained a second pair. But that was not the terrible part. No, the terrible thing was that Xaladel's wings were now black and his halo was lying broken on the floor! He had fallen! "W-wh-what. Ho-How could this have happened?" I stammered out in disbelief.

The Seraph were much the same as me. Neither of them moved because they were shocked. Shocked that something like this could happen. Because that meant that the system was flawed and they had a serious security breach.

"I have fallen…" Muttered out Xaladel as he looked back at his wings. "Heh, took long enough to finally happen."

"What! You wanted this to happen?!" I yelled out, still in disbelief. "Why would you want to fall?! This means you will be kicked out of heaven!" I continued to yell out. Not able to grasp why the blonde fallen angel before me would have wanted to fall.

"But of course, I would be kicked out of heaven. I mean it didn't matter anyway for what I have done and what I will do I would be kicked out regardless. Or probably executed?" Xaladel replied rather cheerfully for the situation that he is in.

"I don't know what you have done. But God will never forgive you for this! You are a disgrace to heaven itself!" I roared obviously angry at the fallen before me.

"Hah? God? Never forgive me? I suppose he wouldn't if he was still able to." The emerald eyed boy before me commented with a thought full finger on his chin. What in God's name could he be talking about?

I was still holding on to my sword tightly as he was standing before me, ready to defend myself if necessary. "What do you mean with 'I suppose he wouldn't if he was still able to.'? That doesn't make any sense." I asked with suspicion laced in my voice as I narrowed my eyes towards the enemy.

Uriel, my mother, was the first to snap out of her shock and heard the conversation and my question and knew where it was heading towards. She quickly tried to move to stop Xaladel from spilling the beans but she was already too late. "Hah? You haven't been told? Wait of course you haven't only the higher ups know. And I only know because I eavesdropped on one of their conversations." The blonde boy ranted with a sinister grin making its way on his face. "I guess I could tell you." He said his grin growing even wider. "I was talking about God being dead of course~."

It was like all time froze at the very moment those words left his mouth. Nobody moved and nothing made a sound. One could drop a needle and it would seem as loud as an explosion in this silence.

I was the first one to break the Silence. "N-no…" I said in a quite whisper which was clearly heard by every spectator present. "T-t-that… t-that c-can't be t-true…" I whispered in disbelief, my throat was parched and my voice sounded hoarse.

The spectators were still stunned into silence by the utter shock of what had happened. None would have- no, could have even predicted that this would happen. Except for the offender himself he was doing a small dance from the shocked expression that was present on my face. Temporarily forgetting about how much he wanted to kill the person in front of him. Until they were all collectively pulled out of their stupor when the silence was once again broken by my hoarse cries.

"YOU'RE LYING!" I cried out, my voice cracking because of my parched throat. While I had tears forming in my eyes. "THIS CAN'T BE TRUE! H-h-he would n-never have… H-he c-couldn't have… y-yo-YOU'RE LYING!" My sword clattered on the ground as it slipped from my grip and I dropped down on my knees gripping the side of my head with my hands.

"heh… hehe… hehehe… hahahaha… hahahaHaHAhAhAHAHAHAHAHA!" Xaladel cackled madly at the sight of me breaking down. "So, this is what it takes for the mighty Yamato Minamoto to break down? Pathetic!" He managed to get out between fits of his mad laughter.

While the fallen angel before me was enjoying my suffering, I was having a war within myself, my beliefs were shaken to the core. 'Everything I believed up until now has been a lie… The purpose I had, to serve my grandfather, to serve God had been nothing but an empty goal that could never be achieved.' Both Akame and Murasame tried to stop my current train of thought but I wouldn't hear any of their pleas. I wasn't listening. The world around me seemed to be empty. I was void of purpose. 'My belief was wrong. The thing I believed in… It never even existed in the first place. **And that all because of the filthy creature before me.'** As I finished that train of thought my wings that were still out began to grow duller and void of light. My halo began to darken. My hair began to look darker, like a dirty white. And my eyes flashed blood red. I slowly stood up with my hair shadowing my eyes.

"Hah, hah, hah. Oh god damn that was funny." The blonde fallen stated catching his breath. "You know? Now that I think about it. I didn't even need to kill that stupid friend of yours." At this my blood ran cold and my eyes widened. "What was his name again? D? Da? Dan? No that wasn't it. Ben? Ban? Oh right! Bran! That stupid mountain Brandol! Ah he didn't really put up much of a fight as I shoved a light spear through his back and cut off his head. Boring but satisfying nonetheless. The best thing? The best thing was that I killed him right after you two had your sappy little bromance moment! So cheesy it nearly made me puke!"

After he was done speaking I couldn't hold myself back anymore. My aura exploded as I summoned two white light swords and charged towards him with a mighty crack as the ground below my feet cracked and an air wave was left behind.

SCHLIK

In the blink of an eye I was in front of Xaladel. With both of my light swords sticking out of his back. "Guh!" Xaladel coughed as he dropped towards the ground my light swords still sticking out of him. "You… You piece of shit. Y-You k-ki-killed me!" The dying fallen said as his last breath escaped him.

After he died I was pulled out of my fury and stared in shock. I-I I had killed him! Suddenly I felt pain flowing through me as I let out an ear-piercing scream and fell backwards. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! W-WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" I could feel the pain rushing through my entire being but mostly my back and wings. When I looked back towards them I saw the white of my wings fade to a deep black and the golden highlights turn crimson as if they were stained by blood. My light swords also started to change color. They changed to a blood red color as if Xaladel's blood stained them and they could never be clean. I tried to make another light weapon to see if it was just the swords but it was the same. Deep blood red just like the swords still sticking out of the dead fallen. My wings and light weren't the only things that changed. My hair turned black and as I looked at my reflection on my scratched-up armguard I could see that my eyes were now blood red. The last thing to change was my halo and my personality with it. I could feel myself become different. More free? Darker? Whatever you prefer. It didn't happen Immediately but I felt myself changing as my halo did the same. My halo like my light turned from a bright gold to a blood red before it started to crack. With one loud crack my halo broke in two before it fell to the ground. I picked up one of the two pieces that had fallen and held it close, desperate for it to not disappear. "No, no, no, no, noooooooooooooo!" I cried out in despair. The one thing I never wanted to happen. The one thing I tried to avoid! While this was going on I didn't notice that the gem on my sacred gear was glowing a bright crimson.

* * *

-Music: Nightcore – Battlefield (3:45)-

* * *

As I was desperately clutching at a piece of my broken halo I could see movement coming from my peripheral vision. It was the Seraph they were heading down towards me!

 _ **[Yamato! Yamato can you hear me?!]**_ Akame asked desperately. She had been trying to contact me for several minutes already but couldn't because of the state of my mind.

'A-Aka-Akame. I-I I can hear you.' I answered weakly. 'Wh-what do I do? The-the Seraph th-they are hea-heading my way! What… what do I do?!' I desperately asked Akame.

 _ **[Grab Murasame and get ready! I could take over if it is necessary but that wouldn't be wise!]**_ Following the dragon's words, I stuffed the piece of my broken halo in my pocket and scrambled backward towards the legendary blade.

Picking up the blade I shakily held it in front of me as the Seraph landed there. "S-s-stay back!" I warned as I took a step backwards myself. My mother was on the verge of tears as she saw me. Metatron tried to step forward but I stopped her when I send a big wave of crimson energy towards her with a swing of Murasame. Metatron quickly deflected the energy which exploded of to the left leaving a decently big crater. "I-I said s-s-stay back! I-I never wanted this t-to-to happen! I tried to avoid it! B-b-but he!" The more I said the brighter the gem on my sacred gear began to shine

"Yamato please listen to me." The black-haired seraph began taking a slight step forward. "Just put down your weapon okay. We don't want anything bad to happen now do we?" Metatron continued as she kept edging closer to me.

As she kept saying calming words I lowered my guard slightly. That is when Raphael stormed forward past Metatron. "Enough of this. He is a fallen and needs to be treated as such!" As he said this he summoned a simple golden light spear and threw it towards me.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed my mother as well as Metatron and Gabriel as they saw the light spear soar towards me. Something which would surely kill me. However, something unexpected happened. I started to get enveloped by deep crimson light as Akame's voice suddenly called out.

 **[Shadow Dragon! Balance Breaker!]**

Suddenly my whole body started to get enveloped in armor. It was midnight black in color with blood red gems scattered across it. It had a draconic look with claws as feet and hands, a draconic face plate and spikes coming out of the arm guards. A pair of boosters and dragon wings were on my back as a means of fast movement together with a tail to help keep balance.

 **[Shadow Gear Scale Mail!]**

After the transformation had happened and that final announcement I moved on instinct. I side stepped and cut the light spear apart with a horizontal strike from Murasame. 'Balance breaker… But how?' I was fascinated with this new development I however had no time to admire it though.

As all the Seraph saw what happened they gasped in unison. "Balance breaker…" My mother whispered as she was still being supported by Gabriel.

Michael was the first to break out of his surprise and spoke up in a commanding tone. "Yamato. I will only say this once. Stand down. Now." Michael commanded me with a stern look. I didn't want to listen but didn't know what to do. They were blocking the exit and there was no other way out.

 _ **[There is. Gather all your energy and aim it at the roof. Once you have done that do a swinging motion like you are trying to punch someone and immediately fly up towards the spot you aimed at!]**_ Trusting Akame I did as she told. I saw Raphael and several Seraph get on guard as I first aimed towards them to hold them off like I did with my sword.

Once I had enough energy gathered I quickly switched aim towards the roof and did the punching motion Akame told me to do. The moment I finished the motion a beam of blood red and black energy launched towards and through the roof of the arena leaving a massive hole showing the evening sky. Only hesitating slightly as I looked back at my mother I quickly looked up and used my boosters and wings to launch myself towards the hole I created. 'I'm sorry mom, Metatron, Gabriel, Ulid, Elisa, Danil and most of all Bran. I failed you guys. Maybe we will meet again someday.' I thought somberly before everything went black and my instincts took over.

* * *

-End Music-

-S-

* * *

After what had felt like hours I had finally escaped from heaven. How it happened however I do not know. And honestly, I do not want to remember. Because right after I was aware of my actions again I could see that my armor was badly damaged and stained with blood. Whether it was my blood or not I did not know. I did sustain several injuries and felt extremely week but I had to push on.

Both Akame and Murasame hadn't talked to me yet. I suspected it must be because they are what is allowing me to keep going for this long. Currently I'm flying somewhere. Although where I am and where I am going to I do not know. I do know that I don't care I just wanted to get away.

* * *

-S-

* * *

I was exhausted. I had been flying for hours with no goal or destination in mind. I was just flying, flying to get away from there, flying to run away from the pain. I know I can't keep going for much longer I was already going way past my limits with Akame and Murasame the only reasons being why I was still able to go on for so long.

My vision started to become blurry. 'I need to find a place to rest.' I thought as I looked at my surroundings. The rocks and mountains where red. I could see a forest with dead tree's off in the distance but chose to ignore it. The sky was a dark purplish color and there didn't seem to be any form of life in the area. I could see a moon in the sky but no stars.

As I continued to fly forward it became harder to keep my eyes open. I was about to give in as I saw two figures come into view in front of me. Summoning all the strength I had left I flew towards them. My new wings carrying me a little further until they gave in and I started to fall towards the ground. 'So, this is how it ends huh. Falling to my death? At least I won't have to face my mother's disappointed and pitying look.'

However, before I hit the ground I felt someone else's arms wrap under my own and my head landing on what felt like a soft and warm pillow. "Who is this boy?" A clearly feminine voice asked from behind my savior. "Is he the one we were supposed to find?"

"I don't know." My savior answered. Even in my near unconscious state I could hear that my savior was female as well. "I do know he needs medical attention. We should probably bring him back home as fast as possible."

"Agreed." The first voice replied.

Before fully giving into unconsciousness I slightly opened one of my eyes. Only to see black feathers fluttering in front of me. 'What… will happen… now?' I questioned before giving into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Writer-kun: Well goddamn! That was a lot and took waaaaaay to long for me to actually write. God damn college eating away at my time like the way Akame eats meat. So yeah, that is also why this part is so damn late. I really haven't had much time to write anything which truly bothers me because I don't want to keep you guys waiting. But I guess there is nothing I can do about it. So, to make it up for you guys I wrote an extra-long chapter! Even though it kinda is mostly also because I got carried away. But you already knew that.**

Yamato: I miss my mother.

 **Akame: [Come on Yamato. Don't be so sad. You still have me and Murasame right?]**

Yamato: I suppose.

 _Murasame: Writer-kun please tell me he isn't going to be this moody from now on since he has fallen._

 **Writer-kun: Well, I mean it all just happened. Cut the guy some slack. But to answer your question. No he shouldn't stay this moody forever. At least I don't think I wrote him as an edge lord *scratches the back of his head*.**

Yamato: You know I'm still here right?

 _Murasame: Yeh we do, but we just don't care._

Yamato: Rude!

 **Akame: [Now, now people, no fighting.]**

 **Writer-kun: Not like there'd be any kind of fight. I'd win either way.**

Yamato: Please enlighten me how you can beat me in my Balance Breaker.

 **Writer-kun: I just write you naked and powerless. Then have Gabriel hug you to death. How does that sound?**

Yamato: … Damnit

 **Writer-kun: Anyway, we should end it here.**

 _Murasame: And here comes another chapter to an end._

Yamato: We hope you all enjoyed it, and we'll see you next time with:

 **Akame: The Fallen Seraph, Pre-Canon: A fresh start!**

 _ **Everyone: Bye~!**_

 ***Screen fades to black***

 **12943 words**


	5. Important Notice

**Writer-kun: Hello readers and good day to you! It has been a long time since I posted something and I deeply apologize but I wanted to clear a few things up that I just need to get off my chest.**

 **Writer-kun: The first thing is my lack of posting anything for** _ **The Fallen Seraph**_ **and** _ **The Northern Hunter**_ **. This lack of posting does not by any means mean or suggest that I have dropped the stories and have given up, no far from it actually because I'm extremely motivated to get the next parts out. The thing is however that just like Yamato in** _ **The Fallen Seraph**_ **story my life has been turned upside down real quick.**

Yamato: So your best friend also got killed and you got turned in a fallen angle forcing you to be separated from your mother and everyone you care about?

 **Writer-kun: Okay it might not be that extreme or similar but my world did get made a mess. You see I got kicked out of college. Here in the Netherlands we have to get a certain amount of points in our first year to decide whether we can stay and continue studying because we can handle the study material or if we can't and get kicked out. My college was extremely strict with this and I had to pass everything, which I did with only one exception. I literally failed the last test of the year. While I did get an extra chance to do the test because I failed to study properly because of personal situations (which was after the first period of the second year which I still did as well) I did not make that one either, I had a 5,2 while I needed to get a 5,5 to pass. So you can imagine how salty I must have been, probably more then Xaladel to be honest. Anyway you'd think that with no college I'd be able to write more, and I thought that too and I did. I did start writing my prologue chapter for** _ **The Northern Hunter**_ **but that didn't last. You see I had nothing to do because stuff had to be taken care of on those first few days stuff which I did not control. But after that my personal time got nuked. From then on I basically started searching for a proper college for next year and a job at the same while also visiting several colleges to check if they are something for me and visiting companies for job interviews. And if I wasn't out I was doing research on colleges behind my PC. And while I certainly did not use all of my free time I usually was so mentally tired each day that I just did not have the energy to make up proper scenario's or continue writing the story and I do deeply apologize for that. It is starting to die down slightly though and I have started to get more time to write. So I am planning on releasing both a chapter for** _ **The Northern Hunter**_ **and** _ **The Fallen Seraph**_ **soon, if possible (meaning I get even more time to write, like from morning to evening kind of time) I will try and see if I can get a double upload for either one or both of the stories as an apology to you guys.**

 **Writer-kun: Now the second thing I want to announce is that I do indeed plan on doing a Christmas special for both my stories. In my DxD story Yamato will most likely celebrate it in the Grigori with everybody. How it will be celebrated in my AKG story however is not entirely certain yet. It entirely depends on how far I can get the current chapters out. The likely answer and most fitting would be that he celebrates it with the people in the army he just joined (not gonna say any names but you should easily be able to guess who). But I'm also tempted to do a fast forward and have Yamato celebrate it with the original night raid members (Tatsumi, Bulat, Lubbock, Sheele, Leone, Akame, Najenda, Mine). However it wouldn't fit the current story setting and it would probably confuse the hell out of some people and possible reveal future story events. So I'll have to think about that still, but you will definitely get your Christmas special.**

 **Writer-kun: Now for the third thing. I have gotten quite a few PM's about the final scene involving** _ **The Fallen Seraph Prologue: A fall from grace 3-3**_ **. A lot of those messages were concerning Yamato already unlocking his Balance Breaker as well as Raphael's sudden outburst. And I'll be trying to explain those now as in a sort of improvised review answer panel.**

 **Writer-kun: About Yamato unlocking his Balance Breaker. Many people complain that he should not have been able to unlock his Balance Breaker right there. That him unlocking his Balance Breaker made him way too powerful and that it is ridiculous for a boy as young as him as well as just way too early on since canon is still 7 years away and that him unlocking it just felt forced. While I can see the concern that people have about Yamato becoming too OP I can assure you that this will** **NOT** **happen. I do admit originally Yamato was supposed to be pretty OP, but while interesting I saw how boring it also was, there was no challenge. So I did nerf Yamato, he will indeed have much more battle experience then the members of Rias's peerage but he won't be ridiculously more powerful then them. It is not like he can take all of them on and win and that has to do with his Balance Breaker too but this I will not spoil and you will have to continue reading to figure this out.**

 **Writer-kun: Now that the concern of Yamato becoming too OP is out of the way I can focus on the Balance Breaker. I can assure you that him unlocking his Balance Breaker had an extremely good reason that I will try and explain as detailed as possible. When unlocking a Balance Breaker several factors have to be fulfilled. 1: The users heart or spirit is changed, 2: The user is full of (powerful) emotions, and/or 3: The user is in a disadvantageous situation and has an high will to get out of this situation. Option 1+2 can trigger a Balance Breaker and option 3 alone can trigger a Balance Breaker, Yamato had all 3 of those options. He just got turned in to a fallen angel changing his spirit and heart (1), he was extremely afraid, scared and sad (2) and he wanted to get out of the situation at all costs (3). So not only did he have 1 and 2 which is enough to trigger it or 3 alone which would also be enough but he had all 3 prerequisites Thus there was enough reason for him to unlock his Balance Breaker. Not to mention that Akame was even willing to help him out and take over herself which basically meant activating Balance Breaker.**

 **Writer-kun: Now the last point on the agenda: "Raphael's sudden outburst towards Yamato-kun." as the writer of the PM states. While I can personally say that this outburst was not at all forced because I know Raphael's background (or at least the one I made for him) I can understand why you might think that it was slightly forced. So to make it more clear why it is not forced I will explain a bit about Raphael's position and duties. You see Raphael is the protector and internal police of heaven, basically meaning that it is his duty to make sure that the heavens are under no threat and don't get infiltrated and that all angels who are close to falling get thrown out. He takes his job very seriously and does not tolerate any failure and has been known to execute several fallen on angel territory himself. So you can imagine how deeply it must have cut for him to know that he failed his job in protecting the heavens and not preventing or taking care of Xaladel falling earlier. So it is no surprise that he would launch a light spear towards Yamato, because in his eyes he is just getting rid of the trash which doesn't belong in heaven.**

 **Writer-kun: Now that was all about the private messages, well aside from one thing which I have gotten 4 mails about all by the same person, you know who you are -_-. And to answer your question, yes Yamato's mother Uriel picked up the other piece of Yamato's broken halo that he himself did not pick up. So she will have that with her.**

 **Writer-kun: Anyway I do hope that you guys will hear form me soon and that you can forgive me for not posting as much as I would have liked.**

 **Writer-kun: I thank you all for your time and will see you next time. Bye~.**

 ***Screen fades to black***

 **1526 words**


	6. Pre-Canon: A fresh start

**Pre-Canon: A fresh start**

 **Harem list:**

 **Yamato:** Akame

 **Issei:** -

 **(Members will be added in correlation to the story)**

"What do you want?" = Regular speech

'Alright let's do this!' = Thoughts

" **Dragon shot!"** = Attacks, very pissed off/strong people, gods

 **[You'd better not underestimate us!]/[Boost!]** = Akame out loud

 _ **[Ready when you are.]**_ = Akame in thoughts

" _Best not forget about me!"_ = Murasame out loud

' _You are by far the best wielder I have ever had.'_ = Murasame in thoughts

 **{I am deeply ashamed.}/{Boost!}** = Ddraig out loud

 _ **{Let's show them partner!}**_ = Ddraig in thoughts

 **(Your wielder is interesting as always Akame.)/(Divide!)** = Albion out loud

 _ **(Don't be reckless Valerie.)**_ = Albion in thoughts

Be careful that is the Black Dragon Emperor! = Other sacred gears/means of communication

(A: ) = Author (Writer-kun)

-S- = Small time skip (never more than 24 hours)

-L- = Large time skip (1 day or longer)

 _Long Italic parts of text are flashbacks/dreams_

* * *

 **Writer-kun: "Ah yes! Finally another chapter!" Must be what all of you are thinking, and I don't blame you, I'd be thinking that too. I do once again apologize for my tardiness, but that should be behind me now (at least for now) so look forward to updates again! "Yay!"**

Yamato: That really did take a while. I'm glad you are back though! It wasn't the same without you, that and my life wouldn't have continued if you were gone.

 **Writer-kun: I don't know if I should be happy or offended at what you just said.**

 **Akame: [Both?]**

 **Writer-kun: That could work.**

Yamato: Why are you taking his side Aka-chan?!

 **Akame: [I'm not taking any side I'm just offering a solution.]**

Yamato: Well your solution sounds an awful lot like taking a side *Huff*.

 **Writer-kun: Why is** _Murasame_ **so quite?**

Yamato: Oh she just wants to not offend you so she can do the reviews for once.

 _Murasame: That is not true!_

 **Akame: [I distinctly remember you saying that you were going to do that though.]**

 _Murasame: Why you! I'm surrounded by traitors!_

 **Writer-kun: Hahaha, it's alright Murasame you can do the reviews this time around.**

 _Murasame: Really?!_

 **Writer-kun: Yes really.**

 _Murasame: Alright! Sweet!_

 _Murasame: We've got a bunch of reviews this time so let's get started!_

 _The first review is from DamoV2! I'm glad you liked it and that you can't wait to see the next chapter! Once again terribly sorry that you had to wait this long, but hey, I do hope the wait was worth it ;). Oh and don't worry, I don't plan on losing motivation for this story for a loooooooooooong time._

 _The second review is from RevansStories! Ah don't worry about being late, it isn't a race my friend ;). I'm glad you liked the story and I don't mind that your review is short, the fact that you took your time to tell me you enjoyed my story is good too. I'm sure your trip is over now but I do hope you had a nice one!_

 _The third review is from Kai x Kuroka! Hahaha I always have that with your chapters too, the moment I see them and I have the time I delve in, sadly due to my busy weeks I haven't been able to do that as much as I'd like. I am glad that you liked the story and that the sad feeling of Yamato falling really got made clear. Well you don't have to wait to see what happens next because it is here! I do hope you enjoy and of course I will keep up the good work :)!_

 _The fourth review is from Morregen! I'm glad you like the chapter and here is the next one for you, do enjoy ;)!_

 _The fifth review is from Damn Daniel! I do believe I have answered this question before. He will indeed have a more mature look that suits his power level. Although he will not be as tall is 6'2 he will be quite tall._

 _The sixth review is from a Guest! Yup college does suck most of the time but luckily or unluckily depending on how you look at it I don't have to deal with that shit anymore (pardon my French). Yeh the balance breaker bit I actually looked at the wiki and I thought 'Yeh, that could work.' and just wrote it down. I just didn't think people would make such a fuss about it. While Yamato indeed did have training and will continue training for the coming years until before canon he will have his own troubles that will impair his own growth speed. He will however always, and I mean always be on par or stronger than the individual members of the Gremory peerage. Which means he will indeed have the unexplainable growth to keep up with Issei because of Issei's own unexplainable growth. It is just that as a writer in the scenario I have now I'm in a tight spot. I don't want Yamato to be too strong early on but not to weak either. I just want him to be strong enough so that he can fit into canon well at the start if I add a few more higher tier enemies or some creative writing. But If I do that, he's going to get that growth. But don't worry about him becoming too OP too quick. He will only always be slightly stronger or on par with Issei. Just a little secret If I had to put Yamato's growth in realistically if we value in his training, which will not be able to have him fit in with the start of canon unless I want to completely curb stomp several arcs, he'd be on par or better then Vali (so ultimate class). But since that doesn't make for good and entertaining stories I won't do that and he will have some reason that his growth is impaired._

 _And the last review is from Strike the Blood (great anime btw)! Thanks for your sympathy and you don't have to wait any longer because I'm back!_

 _Murasame: Well those were all the reviews. And now back to the studio with Writer-kun!_

 **Writer-kun: Thank you Murasame. And now on other news the continuation of The Fallen Seraph story just went live with the chapter: Pre-Canon: A fresh start!**

Yamato: Get some food~.

 **Akame: [Get comfy~.]**

 _Murasame: And enjoy the story~!_

 **Writer-kun: Disclaimer, I do not own Highschool DxD or any other characters/concept from other anime the rights go to their respective owners so please support the official release. I do own my OC's and any original concepts you see.**

* * *

" _A life can be turned upside down in the blink of an eye, whether by major actions or the mutter of a single sentence."_

 _-Yamato_

 **Unknown time, unknown location, 7 years before canon**

[Yamato POV]

 _As I broke through the roof my instincts took over. I did not feel afraid anymore, instead I felt cold, near emotionless and determined to escape and make my way out of Heaven. Without further hesitation I launched myself in the direction of the exit._

 _Barley a minute had past and I could already see groups of armed angels searching the premises. 'They must be searching for me. I guess I do have to be careful.' I thought to myself as I lowered to the ground and decided to sneak by and use the buildings as cover._

 _It worked for the most part, I managed to sneak past several patrols but the progress was slow and I needed to hurry up. I felt a sliver of doubt in myself that I did not want to leave. But in my near emotionless state I shrugged it off and started moving again._

 _I had not heard from either Akame or Murasame but I did not register these facts as I only registered the enemies around me and their potential danger. 'No doubt that Michael has rounded up every able angel to fight me and kill me.' At that thought I grimaced slightly underneath my balance breaker's faceplate. 'Well if it is a fight they want it is a fight they'll get!' I once more steeled myself and powered up, not even noticing the strain on my body and cries of protest from my muscles. They have had a lot to endure this day and I wasn't giving them any rest._

 _A few minutes later I was in a predicament, right in front of me were two angels. Now normally this would not be much of an issue, in this situation however… They were not walking away from me, on the contrary they were actually going into my direction absentmindedly chatting about. Thinking fast and on instinct I unsheathed Murasame and posed it ready to strike down the nearest guard. The rational side in my mind was protesting, aside from Xaladel I had never killed anyone before and I did not want to do it again. Those thoughts however were being overruled by my instincts and as the guards rounded the corner I swung down my blade._

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed out as I bolted straight up in an unknown bed. I was drenched in sweat and shaking as I awoke from that dream or nightmare as you will. I quickly realized my mistake as I felt pain coarse through my entire body. With a pained cry I fell back down onto the bed. Not moments later the door to my room was thrown wide open and several figures rushed in to figure out what was happening.

* * *

[3rd person POV, A bit earlier]

Walking through the halls early in the morning is a pair of seemingly middle-aged men. The first man stands tall at a height of 6'2 which makes him quite an imposing figure combine with his build. Most of his hair is black of color with his front bangs being a sandy blonde color. The man also has a small neatly trimmed black beard on his chin. His eyes are of a deep almost wine like red which compliments his long coat which is of a similar color. The long coat is tied around his middle with two black belts leaving open a big V above the belts which shows his bare chest. There are several smaller black straps around the upper and lower sleeves of the coat and the coat itself reaches to ankle height. He also wears a pair of dark grey suit pants which are once again tied down at the end with two straps. To finish of his looks he wears a pair of dark brown business shoes. As the men continued walking through the hall a loud yawn escapes from the first man's mouth. "I hate mornings." The man grumbles as he stretches resulting in an audible and satisfying pop coming from his back.

"You always say that, every morning when you have to get up early." The second man responds in a deep tone. The second man is shorter then the first but still stands tall with a height of 6' that combined with his muscular and strong build makes him look quite intimidating. His hair is black of color perfectly matched by his gruff looking beard which unlike the previous man is a lot bigger. The man wears a light brown cloak and a black shoulder plate with yellow highlights over the cloak on his left shoulder. Underneath the cloak he wears dark blue, nearly black combat clothes which are covered on his legs and forearms with the same armor plating as his left shoulder. To finish off his looks he wears a black belt around his middle and combat boots of the same color.

"Yes I do. But, it is nearly 04:30 in the morning! This is way too early!" The man complained as he threw his arms up in the air. It was indeed almost 04:30 in the morning as these two men were walking through the halls towards their destination. "Remind me again why we are up at 04:30 in the morning? And who thought this was even a good idea?!" The taller man questioned as he pinched the bridge of his nose wondering who's brilliant idea it was to get up at this (ironically) god forsaken hour.

Staring at his companion for a moment with a disbelieving look he replied in a deadpan. "You. It was your idea to get up this early in the morning."

The semi-blonde stopped walking and stared at his black haired companion in disbelief. "Come again?" He asked in a disbelieving tone.

"You sent out two people last night and gave the order to wake you up when they returned. And since you hate mornings you decided to drag me along and out of my bed, in which I was comfortably sleeping with my wife for your information, to go with you." The man repeated with his gruff voice sending a small glare the recipients way.

As realization hit him the taller man's eyes widened and he got a sheepish look on his face. "Ah, yes I did do that didn't I? I'm sorry for dragging you out of your bed but I'm sure Shuri understands right?" He apologized scratching the back of his head.

Shaking his head the muscular man replied. "I can't believe you forgot." This wasn't the first time his companion had done that. He usually was either working on his crazy inventions in his lab or he was getting drunk and looking for women. "What was it this time? Your lab or women?" The shorter man asked as they continued walking.

Stepping into pace besides his companion the semi-blonde spoke up. "I was in my lab, that is also where they found me and told me to come. I had fallen asleep on my notes." The red-eyed man cringed as he thought about the last part.

Turning to the taller man the shorter man raised his eyebrow. "Again? I can't imagine that is good for your notes." He commented as they stepped outside greeting the guard at the door.

"No it is not." His companion replied with a grimace. "I drooled all over them, so now I am going to have to either decipher my ruined notes or re-do the tests." The man sighed as he dropped his head at the thought of how far he had been set back. "Why did this have to happen? Can this day get any worse?"

"You know that it always gets worse after you say that right?" He remarked with an amused smile on his face. "Besides Shuri could always take offence to what you did and teach you a lesson." He said this time with a smirk as he looked at his companions face which slowly drained of color.

"Oh no anything but that!" The semi-blonde gulped in a distraught tone as his eyes went wide, his color drained from his face and he had a scared look. "She won't though, right? Please tell me she won't!"

He questioned the shorter man who just shrugged as he replied. "Who knows. She is quite unpredictable, especially when its… that time of the month."

At hearing this even more color drained from his face as he quietly asked. "I'm a dead man aren't I?"

"Possibly." Was the only reply he got from his companion as they continued walking. A reply which did not help to elevate his fears at all.

A few minutes went by where nothing was said as both men continued walking through the night's air towards their destination. After those minutes went by and they entered another building, once again greeting the guards, the black haired man spoke up. "What exactly did you send those two to do anyway that it was so important to wake you, and through proxy me, up at this time?"

The man rubbed his chin as he tried to remember last night's events and why he sent out his two subordinates. Suddenly it popped into his head again and his expression turned to one of sympathy. "To find and pick up a newly fallen angel."

"What is so important about this angel that you, and by proxy me, had to be woken up for it." The ravenette questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"The important thing is that this isn't just any angel for two reasons. One he is a half-breed." At the mention of this the shorter man's eyes widened. It was nearly impossible for angels to be born and thus the ones that were, they were usually treasured and kept safe. Not to mention that if the non-angel parent had strong genes it could result in a very strong combination. "A human-angel, now fallen angel, hybrid to be exact. And two the fact that he has a sacred gear." After the taller man had said this his companion's eyes widened a little bit more.

"A half-breed with a sacred gear?" The man said with his booming voice. "How did he even fall? You'd imagine that Michael or the other Seraph would be guarded and careful with an angel with a sacred gear. Do we know who his angel parent is? Or what his sacred gear is for that matter?" The muscular man questioned after having regained his composure. Angels or any other supernatural being that had a sacred gear were rare and often quite valuable since the sacred gears often amplified their strength and potential.

"Yes. We don't yet know the circumstances of his fall, neither do we know who his parents might be or what his sacred gear is, so we would have to ask him that ourselves. Although I do doubt he'd want to talk about his fall." The taller man replied as they rounded a corner. "We're nearly there."

After another minute both men rounded a final corner as they spotted a woman waiting for them by a door. The woman looked to be in around her early to mid-twenties. She had long black hair that reached all the way to the small of her back, a few bangs covered her forehead as two longer strands fell over her shoulders. A few strands even fell slightly in front of her bright pink eyes. Compared to both men she was fairly short at 5'4. The rest of her body certainly did not lack in proportions however. Although not as large as Gabriel or any other female member of the Seraph she nonetheless has a nice, big and firm pair of boobs and an equally big and firm ass. As clothes, or as far as you consider it clothes… She wears a sort BDSM outfit. Which consists out of two armored shoulder pads with on the right pad three metal spiked. A pair of leather gloves which reach to just below her shoulder pads and are rounded by black metal on several spots while her left glove has a metal chain attached to it. For her top she wears an assortment of black straps which just barely cover up her assets and all connect to a metal ring just under her throat. And that ring is once again connected to a black choker around her neck. Her lower half is covered up by another strap which on one side exists out of three smaller white straps and on the other side out of one larger black strap. And to round her outfit off she wears black thigh height stockings which are covered by a pair of black combat boots that reach up the her knees.

As the men reached the door the woman spoke up after bowing to the taller man. "His wounds have been treated and he is currently sleeping but you are welcome to enter Az-" As the woman was about to lead the two men in she was cut of by a scream follow by a pained cry coming from behind the door they were standing in front of.

"NOOOOOO!"

Without hesitation the man in the wine red coat threw open the door and rushed in followed closely by the other male and the female. Once inside all three of them saw a distressed black haired boy whom looked worse for wear and was half sitting half laying on the bed. Surprised and scared by the sudden intrusion the boy summoned a blood red light sword out of instinct and pointed it at them.

After a few seconds of tense silence both men and the woman relaxed. The boy however did not and still had his weapon pointed at the tallest one in the center. He quickly however switch towards the more muscular built man as he spoke up. "This kid does have some good instincts and seems to have training, I like him already."

The boy looked confused but seeing that they would do no harm he lowered his weapon causing the other three occupants to focus on that, he did however not dismiss it yet. "That is an interesting color of light, I have never seen it before." Mumbled the tallest person in the room as he looked at the light with interest.

The female meanwhile was staring at the light in wonder. She thought that aside from her leader she had the most beautiful light out of everyone. Now however she was rethinking her statement. "It looks beautiful." She gasped in awe of the blood red light sword.

Getting slightly uncomfortable with the comments on his light the boy dismissed the light sword and he swore he heard the female whimper in protest when he dismissed the weapon. "Where am I? And who are you?" The boy hesitantly questioned the people in front of him.

"Ah how rude to not introduce ourselves." The tallest man apologized as he grabbed a chair and signaled the woman to turn on the lights to light up the darkened room. The other man followed his example also pulling up a chair while the woman stood dutifully diagonally behind the tallest male. The boy in the meantime had also sat up against the bed's backboard. "You are in the Grigori, the territory of the fallen angels. My name is Azazel governor of the fallen angels, this here is Baraqiel on of the Cadre and this is Raynare one of my subordinates and the one who brought you here." Seeing the boy's surprised face he quickly followed up with. "I'm sure you know who we are and what this place is and I'm sure it is a lot for you to process so take your time.

The boy's eyes widened at the mention of where he was and how powerful and important the people sitting before him were. He had to take a few minutes to compose himself. In those minutes both men were studying to boy to try and get a read on his personality to not much avail.

Raynare meanwhile was wondering why 'her Azazel-sama' was wasting her time with a newly fallen angel. Sure his light is special and certainly beautiful. But she couldn't find any reason to why this boy would be so special, he certainly didn't look strong to her. 'Why is Azazel-sama wasting his time on a mere foot soldier, there is no way this boy would hold any candle to him.' Oh boy was she wrong.

After having regained his composure the boy spoke up. "So… it wasn't all a dream huh?" He questioned as he looked back up at Azazel.

Azazel looked at him with pity and shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid not, you did really fall from heaven." Giving the boy a few more seconds he asked the boy a question. "Boy, can I ask what your name is? And if it is not too much to ask your parents?"

Hesitating slightly the boy spoke up. "My name is Minamoto Yamato."

Azazel quirked an eyebrow in surprise and intrigue. "Minamoto as in descendant from Minamoto no Yoshitsune?" He asked the black haired boy sitting on the bed before him. To which the boy slightly nodded while saying yes. This surprised the three occupants in the room. When they were informed that he was a half breed they did not imagine he would also be a descendant from a legendary Japanese hero. As a response Baraqiel and Raynare's eyes slightly widened while Azazel got even more intrigued and leaned forward slightly. "If you don't mind me asking. Who was your angel parent?"

Yamato started to squirm uncomfortably trying to decide what to do. He didn't know what they would do to him once they found out he was the son of a Seraph. Not to mention one of the four great Seraph. After about a minute he finally answered in an as quite voice as he could muster. "U-Uriel."

Azazel didn't know whether he heard it correctly the first time or not so he asked again. "Can you please repeat that a little louder I couldn't quite hear it."

Breathing in deeply Yamato braced himself as he spoke his mothers name loud and clear. "Uriel, my mother is Uriel one of the four great Seraph."

At the mention of his mothers name the jaws from the other three occupants nearly hit the floor. Sitting right in front of them was a half breed angel who was a descendant from a legendary Japanese hero as well as the son of one of the four great Seraph. Baraqiel and Azazel managed to keep there surprise reasonably in check while Raynare verbally showed her surprise.

"What!?" Raynare exclaimed. 'This kid?! The descendant of a hero and son of a great Seraph?! This kids existence is an unbelievable fact on its own!' Raynare couldn't quite fathom the fact that someone like that existed let alone was sitting in front of her. Having calmed down however she quickly threw her praise out of the window. 'E-even though his heritage is this… impressive, certainly more impressive than most any other fallen in the Grigori aside from the Cadre. Azazel-sama is still more impressive than him!'

Having calmed down a bit Azazel spoke up once more and muttered to himself in a slightly angry tone. Yamato however, instinctively knew that it wasn't aimed at him. "Why in Gods name would the Seraph allow this boy to ever fall?" Everyone looked at him with Baraqiel even going so far as to raise an eyebrow at him none verbally asking what is wrong. "Ah oh nothing." Azazel said dismissing Baraqiel as he focused on the boy sitting before him again. "So if Uriel was your mother that means you have a human father. Do you know where he is? That way we can get him here to the Grigori for you."

Once Azazel asked this question the red eyed boy looked down sadly. "I-I never knew my father. Mom said he left when I was 2 years old." At this answer the room was once again stunned into silence.

Azazel and Baraqiel were understandably angry, a child should never have to grow up with one of their parents missing. And a parent should never walk out of their child's life. Raynare meanwhile gave the boy a pitying look, she knew how it was having no father figure so she could understand some of boy's pain.

Having silently communicated with Baraqiel to find the boy's father and teach him a lesson Azazel started to calm down once more. "If you are still up for it I have one more question to ask you. It has nothing to do with your family and is only slightly personal." The governor of the Grigori silently awaited the boy's approval to continue and did so once the boy looked him in the eyes again. "We have found out from a reliable source that you have a sacred gear. If it wouldn't be too much to ask could you possibly show us or tell us what sacred gear you have?"

At the mention of his sacred gear Yamato's eyes widened slightly as he completely forgot about Akame and Murasame. He immediately tried to mentally contact the two and zoned out as he started searching for them. The other occupants of the room could see the black haired boy's eyes glaze over and become unfocused.

Azazel waved his hand in front of the ravenette's eyes. "Hello? Yamato? Are you there?"

"What happened to him?" Questioned Baraqiel just as confused as Raynare who had quirked her eyebrow and stared at the boy.

Rubbing his chin in thought while checking the boy over Azazel called upon his vast knowledge in sacred gears for an answer on the boy's condition. "Ah! I know. His sacred gear must have a spirit residing in it to whom he is talking right now, or by the looks of it trying to mentally find again. Seems like his escape from heaven wasn't a fun experience for both of them." The leader of the fallen angels mused still rubbing his chin.

"Judging by the wounds he had when he was brought in I think you are right Azazel-sama." Raynare supported him with a sweet voice filled with devotion to the man.

"How bad was he?" Azazel questioned. He knew about the tournament the angels held so he'd assume some wounds were probably from there but he wanted to know how badly he was injured.

As eager to please as always Raynare immediately answered. "He had multiple cuts across his body. A few of them were shallow cuts while there were also a few deep cuts. In the more shallow cuts traces of fallen angel light could be found while in the deeper cuts and his other injuries we found traces of angel light. He had a stab wound in his should which also had traces of fallen light, a hole in his right thigh, a busted lip and a fairly deep cut in his left side."

"You found traces of fallen angel light within a few of his wounds?" The black haired Cadre asked. "How is that possible? He shouldn't have had any contact with any fallen."

"I think those wounds might have been before he fell, I suspect that a recently fallen angel was the reason het fell as well." The governor of the Grigori mused. "I am surprised by his wounds though, he must have had a really hard time." Azazel said looking at the red eyed boy with sympathy. Said boy meanwhile had closed his eyes like he was meditating.

"Should I check him over again Azazel-sama?" The raven haired fallen suddenly spoke up eager to please her leader.

Getting a great idea inside of his head he nodded towards the female fallen. "Yes why don't you go and check him over once more." He smirked slightly as Raynare started to closely examine the black haired boy.

Baraqiel leaned closer to Azazel whispering in his ear. "What kind of mischievous plan do you have in mind now?"

"Oh you'll see." Azazel whispered back with that mischievous grin still ever present.

Meanwhile Yamato was frantically trying to contact both dragons residing inside his head. 'Aka-chan? Mura-san?' No answer. 'Aka-chan?! Mura-san?!' Still no answer. 'Akame?! Murasame?! Please answer me! I can't lose you too!' Yamato was desperate to find Akame and Murasame. He already lost Bran, Ulid, Elisa, Danil, Metatron, Gabriel and worst of all his mother Uriel. He couldn't bare to lose Akame and Murasame as well.

He was about to break down crying when a tough but sultry voice spoke up. _'Calm down Yamato we're here.'_

'Mura-san!' Yamato turned around in his mind scape and saw the gigantic dragon form of Murasame standing in front of him. Bursting with relief he sprinted forward and jumped up to hug her snout.

' _Hahaha, I missed you too, how you holding up?'_ Murasame laughed as he hugged her snout happy to see that her host is alright but also concerned for his mental health.

'I don't know I still haven't processed it yet. But now that I know you two are still here I'm a lot better. And I think that I'm in good hands right now. You did listen in to the conversation right?' Yamato reassured the sentient sword as well as question if she knew what was going on outside of the mindscape. 'By the way where is Aka-chan?'

Acknowledging that both her and Akame indeed know what is going on outside of the mindscape she turned to answer Yamato's question. _'Akame is a… bit shy at the moment…'_ The legendary dragon replied avoiding the question.

'Why would she be shy?' The boy wondered confused since from his experiences the heavenly dragon is never shy.

Suddenly Akame's sweet onee-san voice echoed through the mindscape. _**[Oh no reason.]**_ Akame said a bit nervously not showing herself. _**[I'm happy that you are okay Yamato.]**_

'Aka-chan! Where are you? You are not hurt are you?' The black haired boy asked worried about the heavenly dragon inside his head.

 _ **[No, no. Of course not. But shouldn't you go back to your present company, I'm sure they are waiting.]**_ Akame reassured the worried boy and immediately reminded him that he was still in the company of the Governor of the Grigori as well as one of its Cadre's.

Mentally going wide eyed Yamato smack his palm against his forehead. 'Oh you are right! I wanted to ask you if it was fine to reveal you and Murasame. Is it?' The young fallen questioned.

 _ **[No problem with me.]**_

' _Me neither, go ahead kid.'_

With permission from both his sacred gear and sword Yamato returned to reality and opened his eyes. He was surprised when he saw two bright pink eyes staring into his own blood red. Both pairs of eyes held their gaze for a few second before a cough caught their attention and they jumped away from each other with both equally red faces.

Trying to suppress his smirk the fallen angel leader spoke up. "I suppose you just spoke with the spirit in your sacred gear?" Azazel questioned completely ignoring what just happened.

Very surprised that he knew what he was doing Yamato responded. "How did you know that I was talking to her?" 'And why did you just ignore what happened, I did not miss that grin you had on your face.'

'Her?' Azazel wondered who the spirit was, there weren't many female spirits so the options were significantly less then if it were a male spirt but he still wondered what sacred gear it could be. "I study sacred gears as a hobby and am quite the expert on them. So it was easy to figure out that you were talking to the spirt in your sacred gear especially after I asked you about your sacred gear. Now did you get permission?" The Governor asked.

Yamato's face lit up slightly as Azazel mentioned being an expert in sacred gears and Azazel caught this. "I do have an interest in sacred gears myself but never really had someone to talk to about them. If you don't mind I would like to talk to you about them and learn about them if you have the time." The black haired boy asked timidly hoping that the leader of the fallen angels would say yes.

When those words left the boy's mouth Azazel's smile grew from ear to ear. "Of course I would be happy to talk to you about them and I'm sure my vice governor Shemhazai would feel the same way. We don't really have others aside from ourselves either. And I think it would be fun the have a student." Excited about the prospect Yamato's smile grew to one similar to Azazel's as both laughed. Baraqiel also had a small smile on his face at the sight of the young boy, who was the same age as his little girl, laughing. And even though she would never admit it Raynare did too.

After a few minutes after both sacred gear fanatics had calmed down Yamato breathed in deeply. "I guess I should tell you what sacred gear I have. I mean I might as well if I'm going to stay here." He said looking towards both Azazel and Baraqiel who both nodded in confirmation. "Alright then. I'm sure you are going to be extremely excited to know Azazel. That I'm the possessor of the Shadow Gear one of the 14 Longinus class sacred gears." After Yamato had said this the room was completely silent, not even the sound of breathing could be heard.

This silence was broken as Raynare spoke up. "Can you repeat that I don't think I heard it correctly."

"I am the possessor of the Shadow Gear one of the 14 Longinus class sacred gears."

…

…

…

"WHAT!?" All three grown up fallen burst out at once.

"Is this a joke?" Raynare growled at the boy. How could he a brat have a young brat have a longinus class sacred gear? Now he is not only a descendant from a legendary Japanese hero and the son of one of the four great seraph but now he also has a longinus class sacred gear?! And a high class at that! 'I can't believe it… How is this possible, for a boy like this to exist?'

"That is certainly impressive. I do wonder how good you are in a fight with that." Baraqiel commented with an impressed and proud? nod towards the young fallen. "I'd certainly like to see."

"I do have to agree with Baraqiel, your whole existence is impressive." Azazel complimented him as well with a happy expression present on his face. "You certainly were right that I would be happy with this. If I may ask can I see it?" The sacred gear fanatic asked with a hungry look on his face. 'All the research I can do on this sacred gear! It will be amazing!'

"S-sure." And without further delay Yamato summoned the Shadow Gear. As always shadows started to envelope the entirety of his left forearm before seemingly solidifying into a sleek black draconic gauntlet with the blood red gem shining bright.

 **[BOOST!]**

As the call echoed through the room Azazel's eyes seemed to light up in joy and it almost seemed as if he was drooling. It was like looking at a kid on Christmas. Baraqiel however looked at Yamato in a form of awe and pride, pride what for however did Yamato not know. And Raynare for the first time ever looked at someone else in the same way she would usually look at Azazel. This boy that had randomly show up held so much potential power and had such impressive blood lines that one had to be impressed. And unbeknownst to the boy he, like Azazel, had unwillingly earned almost her complete devotion. She needed to see how he was in battle and after that she would make her decision.

"Amazing! Simply amazing! Tell me. Have you unlocked Murasame yet?" Azazel asked as he was staring at the Shadow gear curiosity clear in his eyes. Suddenly more shadows started to swirl around the boy's right hand as a long black sheath solidified there.

Holding up the sheath for everyone in the room to see the red eyed boy spoke up. "I think this answers you question? To be completely honest she wouldn't come out until at least one of you mentioned her. She can be so stubborn at times." Yamato sighed as he shook his head.

"You have even unlocked Murasame! Impressive! Do you mind if I talk to them for a bit?" The governor of the Grigori was hoping to get a chat in with both dragons. He wanted to ask so many questions and perform so many test he would be stuck in his lab for days.

Sheepishly Yamato rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry that isn't really an option at the time? Both them are I are pretty tired as well and they don't really want to talk at them moment." The black haired boy explained as both his sword and sacred gear immediately disappeared as well.

Azazel looked slightly disappointed but he knew more opportunities awaited him in the future so he did not mind as much. "Ah yes of course. I do think you'd be tired as well." To prove this statement Yamato yawned loudly. "Hahaha, I take that as a yes." Before continuing Azazel looked towards his fellow Cadre and silently communicated with him. After a few second Baraqiel nodded slightly and the conversation seemed to be over. "Baraqiel here has offered to take you in for now. He has a daughter about the same age as you and she has wanted to have a friend her own age for a while. So we do think it would be a good idea that you stay there for now and Baraqiel will lead you there after we are done here. Is there something else you want to tell us now?"

As Azazel asked that questioned Yamato seemed to struggle. He wanted to tell him about how he fell and that he knew about the death of god but. He didn't know how and it was still to fresh. He was sure Azazel already knew so that wouldn't be any problem, he just couldn't form the words. Both Cadre saw the young fallen's trouble but did not push him out of respect for his own boundaries. "No there is nothing I'd like to tell you right now." The boy replied still implying that there is something he'd like to tell but just not right now.

"Alright, then I think we are done here. I will come see you tomorrow again see how you feel and have another chat about your future here in the Grigori. Until then have a good night. You are dismissed as well Raynare. Do come by my office tomorrow morning as well." And with those words said Azazel lazily waved Yamato and Baraqiel good night as he walked out of the room. Just before he left however he turned around and smiled slightly at Yamato and said. "Oh almost forgot, welcome to the Grigori, Minamoto Yamato." And he turned around and started walking again. Raynare followed like a lost puppy and politely said good night as well staring just a little longer at the red eyed boy before she turned away.

And after that it was just the two of us. "Alright Yamato, let's go." Baraqiel said as he stood up from his chair and motioned the black haired boy to do the same. As Yamato tried to stand on his legs however he collapsed. If it wasn't for Baraqiel's quick reflexes he would have hit the ground too. "Woah, it seems you aren't able to walk yet. That is slightly… problematic. I will have my wife take a look at you in the morning, she is a very good healer. For now, I guess I will carry you to my home."

"Really sir that isn't necessary I can walk just fine on my own." To prove his point Yamato tried to stand again only to once again fall in Baraqiel's waiting hands.

Ignoring the boy's protests Baraqiel picked him up princess style. "Clearly you can't." And with those words Baraqiel started walking out of the room and towards the Himejima residence in the Grigori.

While walking Yamato was getting more and more tired as the fatigue of his long day started to wash over him again. After a few minutes Baraqiel spoke up with a soft almost fatherly tone as he asked the young hybrid. "So what did you want to say back there? I saw that you wanted to say something but it didn't come out."

Not expecting that question to be thrown at him Yamato stuttered. "I-I-I." the black haired boy took a deep breath as he recomposed himself. "Well I don't feel comfortable talking about that now, but let's just say that…" Yamato paused a bit before he continued. "A life can be turned upside down in the blink of an eye, whether by major actions or the mutter of a single sentence." Taking another pause the young fallen finished. "And I was a victim of the last scenario."

Both leaving it at that they continued in silence again. After a few minutes of walking Baraqiel could hear that Yamato's breathing had evened out and he had fallen asleep. Looking down at him he smiled. "Don't worry you'll be safe here." As if Yamato heard him a smile started to play across his lips as he further sank into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Writer-kun: And that is finally done! I know it wasn't as much action as you guys would have probably liked but hey not every chapter can be action filled and this sadly won't be the only one. I do hope you still managed to enjoy it though. It is currently 03:11 AM as I'm finishing this off so I do apologize for any spelling or grammar errors I'll probably fix those in the morning. Also another quick note about the OC Bio. I said I would put one up for every part (as in Prologue, Pre-Canon and Canon) and I will but it will have to wait until tomorrow, well for me, because I'm tired as hell and I need to edit that Bio together and I just CBA right now. I do have to warn you that the Bio will contain spoilers so If you do plan on reading it beware of that tiny fact because it might save your reading pleasure.**

 **Akame: [If it is that late shouldn't you go to bed then Writer-kun?]**

 _Murasame: Yeh you should take Yamato's example and go to sleep._

Yamato: Zzzzz *Snore*, Hehehe giant cookies, Zzzzz.

 **Writer-kun: Giant cookies… What?**

 **Akame: [Just ignore him he talks gibberish in his sleep.]**

 **Writer-kun: Ah… Alright… I guess we should finish this off.**

 **Akame: And here we close the curtain for a fourth official time.**

 _Murasame: It is our hope that you once again enjoyed it and that we will see you next time with:_

Yamato: *Mumbling* The Fallen Seraph, Pre-Canon: Life in the Grigori!

 _ **Everyone: Bye~!**_

 ***Screen fades to black***

 **7917 words**


End file.
